Welcome to Wonderland Girls
by slashingfruit101
Summary: My friend and I just went out to buy costumes and end up falling down a hole. Land in a wonderous place and meet interesting people. the thing is that not even the role holders know why we are here. What are we doing in a place like this? join us in our journey to find out our role in this place. the thing is do i want to leave? OCs x roleholders dont own heart no kuni no alice
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I am Katherine Freundschaft. I am currently in an amazing costume store with one of my best friends in hopes to stylize ourselves. Okay. . . fine we just was to be weirdos who go to school in animal costumes to scare our classmates and get a good laugh with our other friends.

I hold up a pair of black cat ears and tail next to me with my left hand and a pair of chocolate brown rabbit ears with a slightly lighter fluffy tail next to me with my right hand. I compare them to myself in front of the mirror. "Hmmmm . . . what do you two think?" I ask my friend and they turn to look at me.

My amazing friend just went ahead and laughed at my indecision. "Hmph." I said putting my nose in the air. "Hey I was going to be a bunny." My friend Clair said. Clair Morgan is her name and she is one of my best friends and she is super duper adorable. "Yeah, Yeah! You can be a bunny because this isn't a bunny!" She simply gave me a look that said 'oh really?' "It's a hare. I can't decide between a black cat and a brown hair." "Get both." She said simply and I looked at her and agreed happily.

She held up a pair of sleek black ears. "Should I go with a black tail or white tail?" I looked at her and at the same time we said, "Black." We laughed at our unison always agreeing without trying. We bought our animal appendages and walked to the dressing room we have at the store. We come here so often that the workers know us and know that we have a tendency to purchase what we want and change into them before leaving. We are just awesome like that.

I changed into the outfits we bought at the costume store before picking out the animal accessories. I wore a pair of black jeans lined with green thread and a neon green tube top with 'angel' written in cursive black lettering across my chest. I had a tie dye scarf with peace signs randomly on it around my thin neck. I sported a pair of converses which I took the liberty to draw little chibi characters on the toes. My ever-faithful black satchel on my hip and my pocket watch in my pants pocket. My hair cascaded down past my shoulders to mid-back in chocolate colored ringlets. I held the two animal additions in front of me.

Clair wore a white button down shirt with a red vest on top of the button down. Black skinny jeans covered her short legs. She wore black combat boots that had sparkly silver laces. She had a black and white checkered scarf that she stole from my collect of scarfs around her neck. She wore a chain belt that was also taken from my closet. (As you can see we tend to borrow one another's clothes.) Her light brown hair, slightly past her shoulders, with random thin braids thrown in. On her head was a pair of sleek black rabbit ears and on her rear end was a cute fluffy midnight black rabbit tail.

We left the shop and walked down the street and I told her I couldn't decide which to wear. "Wear both!" She declared proudly with her arms in the air. "I would look like a weird hybrid to people!" "Who cares?" I swear I saw three periods appear above my head and a sweat drop display itself on my head. I complied and put both the cat and hare ears and tails on. We spoke about our favorite topics on our way back home.

"Hey, Clair?" I spoke my friends name with curiosity. "Yeah?" "I reread one of my favorite books yesterday." "Which one?" "Alice in Wonderland. I was thinking that it would be interesting if I were to go to Wonderland. Would you go to?" Clair looked at me as if I was a loony. _'Aww well don't I feel loved.'_ I thought in a sarcastic way. "Well, of course –" She was cut of midsentence as we fell . . . Wait . . . fell?

We . . . we're falling through a random hole in the ground that I am sure wasn't there this morning. I looked at Clair with wide eyes. "I ain't insane right?" She asked me. "Oh, so you realized we are falling down a random hole too?" She nodded at me in confirmation. We looked down the seemingly endless hole and back at each other. "We are most likely going to die falling from this height." I said to her in a nonchalant way. "But this is kind of fun. It's like we are flying!" "I was just thinking that!"

We started laughing and doing weird swim-like movements through the air. We did weird dances too. Eventually we just lie downwards and spoke. I took off my scarf and pocket watch and placed them in my satchel, afraid that the wind from falling would make me lose them. Suddenly I see a bright light at the end. "'bout time! I got bored!" I yelled and Clair agreed with me. We fell into some thorn bushes covered in crimson red roses. I stood up and plucked the thorns out of my skin and sleeves. _'Wait . . . sleeves? I had a tube top! I will deal with that later I have to help Clair.' _

I walked over to Clair happy to see that she didn't land in a rose bush and in just a normal, plain old bush. I noticed that her clothes were gone, well not gone per say but different. "C-Clair! Y-Your clothes!" I yell pointing at her new yet cute outfit. She looked confused and then took notice of my change of clothes. I looked at my outfit and gasped.

I wore a solid green tutu dress that reached mid-thigh. _'To short!' _ I thought angrily but then I realized the bright green and black checkered pattern tights that ended right before my knees. _'Thank God!' _I realized that I had a black apron tied in a flimsy bow around my waist, neon green clovers, electric blue diamonds, crimson red hearts, and silver spades dotting the bottom in an irregular pattern. I realized that that the green dress had a sweet heart top that had a black ribbon at the top that weaved its way into a secure bow behind my neck. A green ribbon wound its way up one arm from the wrist to the elbow. My hair still down in ringlets was pulled back by a solid black headband. I noticed that my satchel was still around me and thanked God for that. I realized something and dug through the bag I pulled out the scarf I was wearing earlier. I had remembered I put it away while we were falling so I wouldn't lose it. I wrapped it around my neck to cover myself more up top.

She wore a bright red dress that went to her knees. A black belt that had crimson red hearts and white as snow diamonds circling it around her waist. The tips of the bottom of the dress was white triangle shaped lace with black hearts. She wore knee high socks that had red and white horizontal stripes. Her feet were covered by black mary-janes. It was a halter top with white cloth tipped with the same triangle lace. In the white cloth was red and black heart switching between right side up or upside down. A single black ribbon helt the halter top dress, tied behind her neck. Between the belt and halter top was a wide white diamond and placed inside that diamond was a black heart. Her arms were covered with the red fabric lined with white diamonds. Black fingerless gloves graced her hands. A red bow with a black heart where the knot should be held her hair. Still the same light brown with random thin braids wherever the pleased to be. A black stuffed bunny sat upon her shoulder that seemed to show emotions like a human. The rabbit cocked his head to the side observing me.

I noticed something, "Clair where are your rabbit ears?" "Huh?!" She felt around the top of her head feeling nothing but the bow. She slumped her shoulders forward and streams of tears fell from her closed brown eyes. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and reached forward grabbing my head forcing me to bend downwards for the shorter girl. She looked at the top of my head. "You lost yours too!" I felt the top of my head, "I lost two pairs?! No fair!" I gloomily cried out.

We decided to look for residents of this land so I walked with her down the stone pathway hoping to see some form of human life and not just plant life. We eventually came to an archway made out of hedges and walked through only to see a . . . tea party?

We stared at the residents and I spoke. "Pardon me. We–" I stopped speaking when I got a full view of the people. Two girls were there. One was a beautiful women donned in a black and red gown fit for a queen. She had beautiful violet hair curled perfectly, but I could tell they weren't natural being a girl with natural ringlets myself. The other girl had dirty blonde hair that was straight and wore an outfit that made me think of Alice from Alice in Wonderland.

There was a man in a white suit that I found a bit girlie. _'I already don't like him. He gives off a bad aura.'_ Next to him was a cute carrot top that was eating carrot cake, a fork still in his mouth. '_Heh, carrot top eating carrot cake. Funny.' _I noticed that carrot top donned hare ears I could tell it wasn't a rabbit ears, any animal fanatic would. Beside carrot top were two nearly identical twins. The only distinction was their eye color and uniforms. One twin had a pair of dark blue eyes with a dark blue uniform. The other twin had crimson red eyes and a crimson red uniform.

After the twins was a pink haired boy with cat ears to boot. He wore a black punk outfit that had a skirt and pink and black stockings. _'He can pull that off.'_ Beside Mr. Cat dude was a man in way to much yellow and had horses around his waist. _'I'll call him Mr. Merry Go-Round.'_ Next to Mr. Merry Go-Round was an adorable boy who looked afraid and had Dormouse ears. I am an animal fanatic I can tell, though the tail helped. I was tempted to hug the boy.

After him was a man who looked like he rather sit in a cold corner then to be there. He had long navy blue hair. Beside him was a man with an eye patch and a pale face. _'I'll dub thee Sir Pirate!'_ Beside sir pirate was a man with yellow eyes and a lizard tattoo that made me think of newts for some reason.

After Mr. Newt-Lizard guy was a knight who Mr. Newt-Lizard guy didn't seem to like too much. Can't blame him. That brunette knight smiled way too much and seemed to be on an eternal sugar high. _"I don't like that guy, I don't know why but I am going to go with my gut on this.' _Beside the knight was an albino man with pure white rabbit ears. I looked at Clair for a split second. _'Oh no. She saw rabbit ears.' _

I quickly grabbed her was I saw her nearly bolt at the rabbit man. The white rabbit eared guy was closest to us, not the hare. She struggled to move toward him but I was stronger. I held her back. The rabbit man flinched backwards from her near attack. "Sorry! She really likes rabbits. She saw your ears and well . . . you see."

The twins chuckled and spoke in unison, "The why didn't she go for the cheeky rabbit?" "He isn't a rabbit." "I'm not a rabbit you—" I said at the same time the hare spoke. Everyone, except Clair who is still trying to escape my grasp, turned to look at me. "What?" Everyone said again excluding Clair. "Finally!" The hare spoke than higged me as if I was a miracle worker. I was shocked from the hug and accidentally let Clair go. Of course she glomped Mr. Albino Rabbit who yelped from the surprise attack. "See Peter how do you like it?" The blue dressed girl said.

"What do you mean?" The cat eared boy said. I sighed and looked at Clair. "Those are real animal parts right?" I questioned all the animal-people to which they nodded. The cat man let me feel his ears for proof and he purred lowly in response to which only I could hear along with him.

I walked up to Clair. "Clair release the rabbit man so I can explain using a comparison." "No!" She said in a childish way. "I still wanna hug him!" She said hugging the taller being. The rabbit guy seemed shocked and gave a light blush which I could barely see even being as close as I was. I gave a sigh and dug through my satchel pulling out a chocolate chip cookie. "Clair I have one of the chocolate chip cookies I made yesterday." She looked between the cookie I held teasingly and the rabbit man who I noticed was wearing a red, plaid waistcoat and had a large clock around his waist.

"Can I hug you later?" Clair asked with pleading with large, cute brown eyes. _'Ah, she is trying to guilt trip him.' _The man seemed taken off guard and just nodded stiffly. Clair smiled hugely, "Thanks!" She had a big smile and took the cookie from me.

I told the rabbit man to stand by the hare. "First off the body built. A hare has a larger body and is considerably bigger than a rabbit. Hares are taller and considerably more muscled. Also the rabbit has shorter ears than that of a hare. The ears tend to be darker in fur color as well. There are more differences but they are more habitat related."

Everyone stared at me in shock. "H-How do you k-know this?" The cute mouse boy asked me. "Well Mr. Dormouse—" "Kat is super smart! She likes animals so she researches all kinds of stuff about them! She even wanted to be a vet before." I glared at Clair for cutting me off. She just smiles cheekily and continued to nibble away at her cookie.

"C-C-Cat!" The mouse boy cried. I gently grabbed his arm before he tried to run away. "It is a nickname. It is short for my real name." I calmly and soothingly explained noticing that this boy was skittish. "W-What is your real name?" He innocently asked. "Before I give my name away I want to know why we are here." While I said that I stood guard in front of Clair, wanting to protect her from the strangers.

"What do you mean?" The long navy blue haired man asked. I proceeded to explain the falling down the hole. Everyone listened and then explained how we are called foreigners and that they have clocks for hearts. I found that cool and told them that which surprised them and the girl dressed in blue, apparently she found it weird and creepy in a way.

"Nightmare, look into why they are here. Alice has a game already. We need to know why to more foreigners are here." Mr. Pirate Dude nodded. "I am not a Pirate! Stop calling me that!" The man shouted. Clair eeped from the sudden yell. I turned to look at her seeing black bunny ears atop her head. I turned her around and saw a cute black cotton looking tail. "Clair you have rabbit ears and tail!" "Ohhhhh, so that's what happened to them. Suddenly they disappeared. "Aww." She stated sadly. "They came out when you were surprised I wonder when else and why else they would appear."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and felt a weird sensation go through my chest up to my head and tingle down my back. "Well you cat ears appeared when the feminine cat boy touched you." Clair said. "Hey!" The punk cat yelled out in offense. "Well we don't know any of your names." I said in retaliation. To which each and every person responded with their name. I thought of something.

"Hey Mr. Elliot." "You don't have to add the Mister to my name." He said with a blush from not being used to being refered to with respect. "Okay, but could you come here." He walked over to me. "Touch my shoulder or hand or arm." Everyone looked confused. I felt the sensations go in reverse and then go back again. I felt my head and pulled the ear down slowly knowing how sensitive rabbit and hare ears tend to be. I saw a chocolate brown hare ear in front of my face.

Everyone stared at me. "Imma genious! Well, Clair, now we know were my animal ear and tail sets went." I spoke happily. "How do outsiders have animal parts?" Gray spoke calmly while staring at my ears. "Wait, and tail?" This time it was the twins. "Yup! They went to me and circled around and saw my tail resting at the bottom of my tail bone. They grabbed my ears suddenly and pulled down. "Ow!" I yelled out in pain. Suddenly I grabbed their hands and twist them back ripping their hand s from my ears. I flipped the boys over my shoulder.

"Don't you freaking know that hare and rabbit ears are highly sensitive! You treat them with gentle care. It is just the same with cat and mice tails!" "How did you do that?" The two asked in excitement. I ignored them and pet one of my aching ears with bubbled tears in my eyes. Elliot rubbed the other ear in a comforting matter. _'Stupid twins.'_ I thought.

**Welcome to Wonderland**

Hey y'all fruity here. New story for me. This is my sixth story and second Heart no Kuni no Alice. I own nothing but Katherine aka Kat. Clair is owned by my friend who is MikuNinja0607.

I did not plan for the first chapter to be this long.

Let me know what you think and there is a plot for this story more than one actually.

Fruity-chan out peace


	2. Chapter 2

After I was done attempting to numb the pain in my ears I walked away from Elliot. _'Now how do I get rid of the ears?' _I looked at Clair, "Any ideas to get rid of the ears?" She was gazing at Peter. "Note to self: Never make friends with girls obsessed with rabbits." I said in a monotone voice. This got no reaction out of her. I gave a sigh and looked at Julius and a thought came to mind.

I walked over to the serious man and held out my hand. He looked at my hand than at me with a curious expression. "I want to test something. So please just place your hand in mine." He gave an exasperated sigh and complied with my demand. I once again felt the tingling feeling go in reverse.

Everyone looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked calmly. Clair looked at me with a big smile, "They are just amazed how you figured out how to get and get rid of your animal attributes. I wonder . . ." She looked at me weirdly before taking a finely polished spoon of the tea table. "Clair sto—"

I didn't get to finish seeing a shiny object swishing back and forth in front of my eyes. I followed it with my eyes. I was entranced with the silver object in front of my eyes. I would reach forward and try to grasp the spoon that had light from the noon sun glinting off of it. I finally reached with my right hand and suddenly grabbed it with my left, successfully tricking Clair and getting the precious shiny object. I held it in front of my eyes while sitting on the ground criss-cross-applesauce style. A happy smile on my face.

"I guess the cat features affected her." Ace said with a broad smile. I may be entranced with the object but I heard this conversation. "No not really." I heard Clair say and was guessing everyone was looking at her oddly. "She has more than one reason for her nickname." Everything got quiet. _'My precious shiny—' _My thoughts were cut off by her continued speaking.

"Kat may be short for her name but she has always acted like the animal too. She loves cream, especially in her coffee. She loves shiny objects, like, really loves them that spoon right there." I was staring at the said spoon but I think she was pointing at me. "That spoon can distract her for hours. One time she saw string dangling from the ceiling and she started pawing at it. She actually owns a yarn ball. She made it for her cousin's cat but the cat ran away and she kept it. She found it amusing to play with." "Wow." I have no idea who said that.

"She is also clever and sly similar to a cat but she doesn't really trick people. She uses it to solve problems and stuff. But, she is very protective of her 'children'." "She has kids?!" I think that was Elliot. _'Heh . . . I want to see the look on his face but pretty spoon.' _Clair started laughing. After a minute or two she stopped. "No not biological children. You see she has a lot of friends a year or two younger than her and she took us all under her wing. She helped us with all our troubles and always tried to get us together. She always made time for us and put us before her. She even had a concussion one day but stayed the whole time just to ask us about our day and walk us home. Not to mention she is very maternal. She always has everything right when we need it. Band-aids, water, hair ties. One time I needed a belt and she had one. I think she has Mary Poppins's bag disguised as her satchel. She earned the nickname 'Mom" from us because of her maternal-ness. A bunch of young children are fond of her they always refer to her as her big sister or even mom sometimes when they heard us call her that."

I was still staring at the spoon when suddenly it disappeared from my sight. Suddenly I feel pain in my lower back and screech in surprise and pain. I look to see Ace with a black cat tail in his hands and my pretty spoon between his teeth. _'I must have had the animal attributes come outduring some of the time I saw the spoon.' _"Great job Ace now the spoon is worthless." I say monotonously with no amusement.

"Where are the two young ladies going to stay?" I heard Blood say with an even voice not betraying him to tell me how he really felt. "Kitty-onee-san and Bunny-onee-chan should stay at the mansion with us!" I heard the Bloody twins say. I gave an amused giggle, _'How can two boys so cute be so dangerous? It is incomprehensible.' _"Noooo~ I wanna stay with Peter~!" I heard Clair whine. "Now Clair is that rude or polite?" I stay in a jokingly scolding tone, to let her know I am messing with her. She got quiet.

"I don't necessarily care where I stay but I would prefer to stay with Clair. You don't know how to maintain what little sanity she has. Also, I will earn both of our keep." Everyone looked at me, well Clair was hugging Peter. I was serious; I could not comprehend the thought of being in a world where life wasn't valued. Not that I wasn't one to talk. I don't even truly value my own life; I always make sure to go last. Right now Clair was of the upmost importance.

"You said there was . . . a vile." I said looking suspiciously at the man who seems to have a fetish for clocks. "Yes." "Then where is ours?"

**End chapter**

Okay **important **author note.

I had to leave this at a cliffy. I know its short but I wanted to start chapter three because I am introducing a new character in the next chapter. Now before you yell out, _**"Another one?! Are you crazy Fruity!"**_ Now I made this story for my two friends. Katherine is my oc. Clair is one friend's oc. The new oc being introduced next chapter is my other friend's oc.

Review please I accept anonymous reviews.

I do not own Mary Poppins. But a few people actually asked me before if I own her bag since I have basically everything with me at all times in mine. I only own Katherine. My friend owns Clair. I do not own HnKnA.


	3. Chapter 3

Jog your memory: _"You said there was . . . a vile." I said looking suspiciously at the man who seems to have a fetish for clocks. "Yes." "Then where is ours?"_

**OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO OoOoO**

Everyone looked at me strangely. "What do you mean 'where is ours?'" The idiotic, smiling knight asked me. "It means just as it was said. Where is our viles?" "Check your pockets." The clockmaker asked with a serious face, chin resting on his hands. I, and Clair, checked our pockets only to find nothing but lint.

"What does this mean?" Clair asked in a sweet voice. She now stood next to me because she felt a bit afraid. "Nightmare, do know something of this?" Asked the man with short dark navy hair, I believe his name is Gray. Nightmare stayed quiet. "Is it just the two of you?" I looked at Clair than at the man, I stood protectively in front of my younger friend. "Yes." I answered him but my voice held suspicion. "There is—" I heard a loud scream. We all turned in the direction of the voice.

I felt a compulsion to go after the owner of the scream and told Clair to stay put. I ran in the direction north but I didn't see anything with the exception of trees. I was nearly ready to give up and ask the role holders for assistance in finding the person. I heard a moan and looked wildly for the person. I saw a person lying in the dirt on their side.

I felt my eyes widen in horror. _'This person could be dead! But their moaning so they are alive. I have to hurry and help them.'_ I quickly ran to their side and inspected their wounds. _'They aren't fatal but they need to be cleaned and bandaged. I have to hurry and get them to the mansion.'_ I lifted the girl up off the ground. She isn't heavy but she isn't entirely light either. I felt something poking me through her sleeves and other clothing.

I gently settled her down and looked at her clothing. She was covered in knives that were hidden by her clothing. I gently took the weaponry out of the hidden pockets and placed them in my bag. I picked the girl up and settled her on my back. I walked swiftly back to the manor while trying to not disturb the girl. The pain would be worse if she wakes up.

The second I was nearly back at the manor Elliot came running to me. When he saw me carrying the injured and knocked out girl he offered to carry her. "No Elliot." I said gruffly and meaner than I measnt to. I wanted to sound serious and I am in, as my friends dub it, 'maternal work mode'. Elliot's ears lowered at my tone of voice, "Sorry." He said with a put. _'Kawaii.'_ That was the only coherent thought I had a t the moment, well besides _'Save the girl.'_ "Elliot look I am trying to help the girl so I feel a bit stressed out. I am not upset with you, okay?" Elliot seemed to brighten considerably at that.

I got to the others as quickly as humanly possible which was considerably quick for me. Usually I only am quick when my life is in danger. I am guessing I have an adrenaline rush when a girl's life is, literally, in my hands and arms.

I quickly told Blood to take me to an empty and clean room. He started walking and it was a bit too slow for my thinning patience. "Move already!" I yelled at him and he stopped walking entirely and glared at me. "Scowl at me later! Just lead me to an empty room! If I don't act fast she could die in my arms!" Clair stood shocked beside me. _'I didn't even realize she was with us.'_ "Take her to a room now if you value your life." She told the Mafioso in a serious voice which held warning. Clair knew I would seriously get vicious when someone's life is in danger. Blood sniffed in a haughty manner and glided towards the nearest room but only slightly faster.

I gently placed the girl on the bed. I dug through my satchel and took out my first aid kit which was quite big. It was about the size as a school desk and as thick as my hand. "How does that fit in her satchel?!" I heard Nightmare exclaim. "The world may never know." I heard Clair quote the Tootsie Pop commercial and what I said to her when she asked me the first time.

I took off the girl's coat and other excess clothing, leaving her in her pants and T-shirt. I looked and saw no blood dripping or soaking her pants so I left those as is. I saw many scars, bruises both new and old, and fresh cuts still bleeding out fresh crimson. I put on a pair of rubber gloves not wanting to take the time to wash my hands since this girl could bleed to death if the cuts are deep.

I put some peroxide on cotton swabs and started cleaning the cuts. The girl was shaking and wincing a bit at the touch of the cleaning utensils. The cut on her forehead was first to be cleaned, then arms, and a few really this cuts on her stomach when I lifted the lower part of her shirt up slightly. I inspected each and every cut to make sure that none needed stiches. I observed that none were deep enough to need any and sighed in relief. _'I know I cannot do stiches even if I knew how I wouldn't be able to stomach it.' _I placed some anti-bacterial cream on each cut to prevent infections and scars from forming. I saw her wince again in her slumber and gave a reassuring smile even though I know she couldn't see me.

I placed gauze on each wound and secured it with medical tape. I then dug through my kit for a specific product. I finally found it and took the small white cylinder from my kit. I unscrewed the lid letting the smell of cocoa fill the room. I put my rubber glove clad fingers into the thick, pasty yellow cream. I lifted some out and placed it on the already formed scars. I rubbed it into the marks, onto every single one in sight. Once I finished, I took off the gloves and pressed down onto her rib cage watching her face for any grimace or show of pain. I saw none and had to sigh in relief.

I put everything back into the kit and placed the kit back into the satchel. "How does she do that?" I heard Nightmare exclaim a second time. I let out a small chuckle and turned to him, "Magic." That was all I said. I shooed everyone out of the room and gently closed the door so it would make the least amount of noise possible. Clair asked me the question I figured everyone was thinking, well besides my 'magical' satchel, "Is she okay?" "She has no broken rib bones from what I can tell and no need for stiches." "How did you know what to do?" I heard the blue twin ask me.

I gave a smile that seemed to show some pain. Clair looked at me worriedly knowing somewhat of the reason. "Dee," I started my answer, "I have had a need for first aid since I was barely a year old." "Why?" This time the red clad twin asked. "Because people have always enjoyed my pain." A few role-holders were about to question further when a moan was heard. I quickly turned and opened the door gently.

The girl was about to open her eyes when I spoke, "Open your eyes slowly and sit up slowly. Do not rush yourself." I spoke in a gentle tone that also held seriousness. The girl abided by what I said and looked at me. "Who are you?" "My name is Katherine Freunshaft but you may call me Kat if you wish." I heard Pierce squeak hearing my nickname again. "May I ask, what is your name?" "People call me Midnight." The girl, Midnight, answered in a firm voice.

"What happened to me?" She looked around the room and saw the other people in the room. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the people around. I gave a reassuring smile to her and spoke in what my friends call my 'motherly tone'. "Would you like the others to leave and you speak to me alone?" Midnight seemed to balance the pros and cons of being alone with someone you barely know. "Yes."

I once again shooed the others away. I walked back to the girl and sat beside her but kept some distance so she could get used to me. "Do you feel any pain?" I questioned her. She nodded 'yes' and felt her forehead. She quickly pulled her hand back feeling the gauze and some of the thick cream. "What is this?!" I gave small chuckle, "You were badly injured when you fell into Wonderland. So I treated your wounds. Also that cream is called cocoa butter. It is used to fade scars." She looked at me strangely. "I have a lot of scars myself so I used that cream to make them fade. Also, I get injured plenty of times so I carry a first aid kit."

The girl looked at me strangely, "You would help a random stranger?" "Well I would never leave someone for dead! It is just wrong!" I huffed out in an offended tone. Midnight looked at me and broke into a small smile. She looked like she had just touched heaven. "Thank you." She said in a grateful and sweet tone as opposed to her earlier firm, gruff voice.

"Now let's fix your clothes. And could you tell me why you carry so much weaponry?" She looked uncomfortable at the last question. I gave a reassuring, apologetic smile, "You can tell me why when you are comfortable enough to." She seemed relieved at that. I took out my sewing kit and fixed the holes in her jacket and shirts. I used some stain remover to take out the difficult blood stains. Seeing all that was in my satchel caused her to look at me weird, "How does all that fit in there?" "The world may never know." I giggled at my inside joke.

Before she redressed I told her to come with me into the bathroom. I told her to bend over the sink so I could wash her hair. I took out a shampoo bottle and a conditioner bottle. I washed her hair and it now smelt like sea breeze, Midnight seemed to like it. I walked out of the bathroom letting her dry her hair with a towel. I handed her the clothes and told her I would wait for her in the other room while she dressed in the bathroom.

When she walked out I observed her. She had medium, strait midnight black hair with spikey ends._ 'Midnight has midnight black hair. Ha.'_ She was slightly shorter than me but definitely not by much, maybe a half inch. She had black leather boot that went to her knees covered in iron chains. Fishnet leggings covered her legs. She had shorts that went halfway up her black and white shirt that were held up by a studded belt. A pirate jacket that I had just stitched was over her shirt. There was a skull necklace around her neck. She had chains everywhere, on her jacket and shorts mainly. Earrings were on each ear three on the earlobe and two on the top of her ear.

I handed her back her weapons. She now had three swords to her left side and a hand gun in one boot. A knife up each sleeve. I handed her a small wand-like rod that she shook. It extended to be slightly taller than she is and turned into a scythe that reminded me of a grim reaper. A pocket watch that when she suddenly lifted it up it turned into an assault rifle.

When she was done getting dressed I decided to ask her, "Before we go out and get one hundred questions from the weirdos out their do you have any questions?" She looked relieved and asked me, "Where am I?" "I don't entirely know myself. I just got here today as well. I was told we are in Wonderland." Midnight looked at me strangely. "Don't look at me like that. I am serious that is what they told me. Apparently, my friend, Clair, and I are part of a game. And I would guess, you are too."

"I don't get it, how did I get here? One second I was with my crew at the bar and the next thing I know I was waking up in this bed." "Crew? Drinking? How old are you?" I said in a scolding tone. "I am eighteen where I am from it is the legal age." I sighed hoping that it was legal where she is from. "Well that a relief but I refuse to drink it kills the brain." "How old are you?" Midnight asked me with a curious expression. I gave a small laugh, "I am nineteen. Oh and you are the same age as Clair."

"What were you doing between being at the bar and waking up in this bed?" "I thought I saw something so I went outside the bar to see if something was wrong. Suddenly, I fell down this giant hole!" I nodded my head, "I was walking home with Clair when I fell down a hole with her. So I am guessing that the hole leads here." "How do we get home?" Midnight asked me. I gripped her hand, "I am not sure. I am going to guess win the game."

She nodded her head to let me know she understood or just to assure herself that everything will be okay I am not sure. "I-Is it okay if I stay with you?" She seemed to not like the idea of having no one she knows here so I smile, "But of course. I need someone else sane here with all those weirdos!" She laughed at my answer and seemed to be less tense. "Now let's go see those weirdos!" I told her in a happy tone. _'Yay I have a new friend.'_

I stood up and put a hand out to her to help her up, a smile on my face. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up but I made sure not to injure her further while doing so. We walked out of the room and back to the tea tables to see the weirdos yet again and to introduce my new friend.

**Tea and carrot cakes**

**Mrs. Tickle Tehe **my friend that owns Clair likes you and I was like "What about Kat?!" Clair's owner laughed about my reaction. But yeah Clair is adorable.

I do not own Tootsie Pops nor do I own Mary Poppins

I own Katherine (Kat) My friend owns Clair and my other friend owns Midnight

**I PUT UP A POLL FOR MY STORIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you reviewers. Even though I had none in the last chapter.

Please if you read this story review. I accept guest reviews.

Jog the memory:_ We walked out of the room and back to the tea tables to see the weirdos yet again and to introduce my new friend._

**Please read author note at the end. Please! **

So we left the room and chatted, getting to become more acquainted with one another when I realized something. I stopped walking with widened eyes. Midnight looked at me with a confused expression, "What's wrong?" "Oh mein gott! I left Clair with the weirdos!" I grabbed Midnight's hand and ran as fast as possible to the tea table.

I blasted through the twists and turns of the hallways like a bullet to find my friend. When I saw her hugging a certain personified white rabbit I ran to her. I glomped the girl and let relieved tears flow, "Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung!" I felt Clair giggle and lean up slowly to get up from the ground, bringing me up with her. She slowly pushed me off of her.

I look up at her with concerned eyes. "Why ya sorry?" "I left you alone with strangers!" Clair started laughing at me and I puffed my cheeks out in anger. _'Fine laugh at me for being concerned about your well-being. Being left alone with strangers, which a majority are grown men, in an unfamiliar place. Humph!' _I felt stares on me as I stood up. "Ummm, if you don't mind my asking but what was she saying?" Gray asked in a polite manner.

I humphed and turned to look away from my friend with crossed arms, staying silent with my nose in the air and eyes closed. I felt a pain in my head and screeched holding the top of my head feeling long furry appendages. _'W-What?! Owww.' _"What were you saying, Kitty-onee-chan?" The twins asked in unison. My eyes prickled with tears as I felt my hare ears. "And I want to know why you suddenly sprouted bunny ears?!" I heard Midnight holler at me.

I sniffed as the pain dulled, "Verdammt! That hurt! And they're hare ears! Not bunny ears." I gave a weak glare at the twins who gave an innocent look at me. I felt someone place a big hand between the chocolate colored ears. I looked up slowly to see Elliot owned the hand that offered some comfort. _'Guess he understands the pain. People must have pulled his ears a lot.' _

I sighed after the pain subsided, "I guess the hare attributes came out while I was running fast." Midnight continued to look at me in confusion. I gave off a stressed sigh while rubbing my forehead, "I am going to need a cat nap after this." Clair laughed at my unintended pun. "And a lot of pain killers for my oncoming migraine."

"Remember how I told you that I was walking home with Clair before I fell down that blasted hole?" Cue her nodding her midnight haired head. "Well we were costume shopping, we like to freak people out by wearing costumes to school . . . . Don't look at me like that!" Midnight was looking at me strangely.

"Well we bought individual costumes. Clair, here, bought a black rabbit costume. As you can see by her hugging the air out of Peter Cottontail she has a scary fettish and obsession for rabbits." I say jabbing a thumb in the direction of the two rabbits. Clair somehow got her animal attributes out. _'I probably scared her by suddenly pointing her out.'_

"I, though, picked two pairs since I couldn't pick one. A chocolate hare costume-" "Bunny!" "Hare! There is a difference, Clair! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I made the point to glare at Clair before starting again. "A chocolate hare costume and a black cat costume. We were wearing our costumes while we fell into the hole. I am guessing that the animal appendages, and some attributes of the animal breeds themselves, became infused with our genes."

"Since, we picked animals that we already act similar too I think that they infused easier. They seem to show themselves as reactions we have, although differently. Rabbits are seen as 'jumpy' creatures. Set off at the slightest sounds, appearance of a predator, or sense of danger. So, Clair's rabbit ears and tail seems to show itself when she is frightened. Also . . ." I give a sideways smirk to Clair, "Rabbits are known for being overly affectionate and abundance of offspring." Clair went bright red and hid her face into the shoulder of an equally red Prime Minister.

I gave a few chuckles at the red, rabbit pair. Okay I feel a little guilty but she laughed at me earlier! Then I saw her bring her face up with a smirk that told me pay back is going to be a bitch. Uh-oh.

"And Kat acts like a total cat. Is addicted to cream and can be side-tracked by any shiny object. Trust me she saw a pwetty-widdle penny in the road and stopped to stare at it. Nearly got hit by a car." "H-Hey! Clair-" "And if she sees string she will play with it. Oh and she is so sly and clever, enough to get caught in tight places and call for help." "C-Clair-!" "Not to forget she is so maternal that she thinks she has to protect me, when I am perfectly capable of protecting myself! Oh and let's not forget the personality of a bunny, oh wait I mean hare. She is quite fast . . . when she needs to run away. Too shy to speak to others or to speak up for herself. Always fighting against guys because she is afraid of them . . . or should I say afraid of-"

Clair finally stopped when she saw me. Everyone turned to look at me with shocked faces, whether from Clair acting cruel or from the way I must be looking now I don't know. My fists, balled to attempt to keep myself from crying, were at my sides. I was shaking from the effort to stay calm and not burst out in tears. My green-bluish-gray eyes became glassy from tears. _'She nearly . . . she nearly said one of my biggest fears. She betrayed a piece of my trust.' _The glass seemed to shatter and lets the water free. Salty tears cascaded freely down my pale cheeks.

The others seemed shocked, even Julius and Blood let their shock show. The protective, serious girl they met, the girl who seemed so strong and let nothing shock her in this alien world cried silently in front of her. The girl who was as pale as a ghost, shaken to the bone by her best friend looked broken and frail.

I slowly backed up from the place where I stood. "K-Kat-" Clair started to speak in hopes to make amends for her actions. I wouldn't have it though; I need time to lick the freshly reopened wounds clean and begin to heal the new wounds. I quickly spun around and bolted into the land in which I knew nothing of.

Their yells of my name and to stop and come back fell on deaf ears.

**Yarn balls and catnip**

Okay I know dramatic chapter. Look I had inspiration for a couple of my stories and needed a break from writing my other HnKnA story, The Problems of Staying.

If you read my UtaPri story I will be updating that one soon, maybe even tonight if my inspiration sticks.

"Oh mein gott!" - Is german for "Oh my god!"

"Entschuldigung!" – Is german for "Sorry!"

**Okay important author notes time. **

**Who should be paired with Kat?**

(Please note that Clair's owner and Midnight's own would kill me if I let you have a say in who their characters would be paired with. They already told me theirs before I made this story. But you can held decide Kat's other half )

**What roles should the girls have?**

(I already have some ideas but I wanna see if you guys can guess their role or should I say roles only I know. Heehee.)

**I am doing a poll for my stories for a special chapter in one story.**

(If you have an account on this website please do the poll.)

Thank you for reading this story.

Fruity out peace!


	5. Chapter 5

OMO I had so many reviews for the last chapter! I am sooooo happy~!

Thank you: MikuNinja0607, In The Forest, LuNaLoVeComiCs, Forever-Dino, Himitsu the secretive otaku 7, KittyCatt1036, and Shadow Fox 2013 (even though you reviewed the first chapter)

**Please review!**

Jog the memory: _Their yells of my name and to stop and come back fell on deaf ears._

I ran and ran and ran, not stopping once. My feet went numb not too long ago but I kept going. My vision went blurry from the never ending tears that freely fell down my reddened cheeks. I suddenly felt a pain in my ankle and fell face forward onto the dirt and grass covered ground.

I pushed myself upwards with my arms and started spluttering. I scooted up against the rough bark of the tree. I let my face fall into my open palms which were covered in red scraps from the fall. I felt my nose run slightly and went to wipe my nose against my sleeve when I realized I had no sleeves. I dug through my satchel for my tissue box. I quickly dabbed my eyes and cheeks with it before blowing my nose. I through the tissue into the little trash can I had in my satchel.

I blubbered a bit more before gaining some calm again. _'How could she? After all I did for her! After all the trust I put into her. She nearly . . . she nearly told them. She probably did after I ran away. I always run away.' _

I have too much anger and hurt in me I have to let it out. I dug through my satchel and took out one of my saving graces. I opened the drawing book whose cover I wound in rubber, paint splatter designed, tape. I opened the plastic, white with black butterfly, pencil case. I looked through my pencils finding the led pencil that had a slightly dull tip.

I blocked out the world, now it was only me and my precious sketch book. I concentrated on my overwhelming emotions. I drew the lines gracefully and carefully. Being precise with every dip and curve, every shade, every stroke made with care.

By the time I came back to my senses, my emotions were used and I saw the picture I had created. I stared at it, the picture I created, the mirror image of all my hurt and pain. There, portrayed on the crisp paper of my sketch book, was the image of a crying eye. Open for the entire world to see, because as they say, "The eyes are the mirror of one's soul." I didn't realize that I said that out loud.

I looked back at the picture to see wet spots on it. I felt up, hesitantly, to touch the bottom of one of my eyes. I pulled my fingers back to see that the glistened with some of my tears.

"Wow." I shriek when I hear someone's voice. I quickly closed my book at turned around to meet emerald green eyes. I hold my chest, right where my quickly beating heart rests inside. "You're really good! And what was that you just said?" I look at the man with pink ears that only he could pull off.

I look away and place my arms over my knees my sketch book and pencils between my legs and torso. I lean my forehead against my resting arms. "Hey did you hear me?" Boris questioned me. ". . . Yes." "Are you going to tell me what you said?" I shake my head no. I heard him chuckle seemingly amused. I slowly bring my head up only to see his face right in front of mine, our noses nearly touching. I sucked in a deep breath out of shock.

He gently touched my shoulder about to speak when he stops. I felt that sensation go through my body again, closing my eyes from the foreign feeling. _'This will take some getting used to.' _ The hare attributes reverse inside of me and the cat attributes show themselves. I opened my eyes to look up at the male in front of me to see a slight blush dust his tattooed cheeks.

He moved and sat beside me. He gently grabbed my head and pulled it to rest on his shoulder. He just let me lay there and weep. He comforted me and just held his large hand on my head rubbing it slightly every now and then. When I stopped my crying and calmed down enough to speak I looked up at him with my eyes. I rubbed my head against his shoulder to get his attention, it worked.

"T-Thank you. You don't know me but you leant me a shoulder to cry on and were there when I needed someone. So . . . thank you." I looked down in embarrassment, not used to letting someone see me cry and in a weakened state. Not used to someone caring for me or accepting me being like that and treating me kindly.

"Now that you're calm, will you tell me what happened back there?" He asked me while jabbing his thumb in the direction of, what I assume, the tea party is at. I sighed but thought he deserved an answer for treating me with kindness.

"I . . . I don't want to tell you much because I barely know you." I saw him look down with a sad, but understanding smile. "But," I saw him look up his eyes showed surprise and excitement at me, "I will tell you this. I have had a very difficult life. A life I wouldn't wish to be put on anyone. I life that made me develop fears. A life that made me the way I am, though. I wouldn't be the person I am today if those events didn't happen to me. I . . . don't trust many people with knowledge of my past." I paused to take a breath and grab some more self-control.

"I told Clair a little about my past. I trusted her with some secrets that could be used against me, to hurt me, and she nearly told you all one of them. She told you some embarrassing moments of my life. I can deal with that. But I can't deal with her nearly telling a secret of mine that is truly a secret. Not one of those gossip secrets that TV girls have, no, a secret that literally could make me brake down."

I turned to look at him for the first time since speaking to him about the secret. He was staring at me with serious eyes. "The eyes are the mirror to one's soul." I whispered to him before looking away to stare at the forest surrounding us. "What?" He questioned me, confusion lacing his voice. "What I said before. 'The eyes are the mirror to one's soul.' It is a saying I have. You can never hide your eyes. Eyes betray what people try to hide, their true to heart emotions."

I could feel his eyes focused on my person. I made no move to look at him. He gently, but firmly, gripped my jaw and turned my face so he stared into my eyes. I darted my eyes to stare at the ground. "What has happened to you?" I suddenly shoot my eyes to look at the pink-clad man.

We stare at each other for a few moments before he releases his hold on my jaw. I move my head to face the forest again. "You are the Cheshire Cat in this game, right?" "Yeah." "Do you like riddles?" I said looking at him. The second I finished that question he was looking at me like a child who was told he could have the last cookie in the cookie jar.

"I will take that look as a yes. I, myself, adore riddles. So here is one for you. How is a raven like a writing desk?" I stopped speaking for a second looking at my sketchbook still resting between my legs and torso. "It was a riddle said to be impossible to solve but I was determined to figure it out. I, eventually, did shocking many. If you can answer it I will reward you."

"What would be the reward?" He questioned me, he seemed eager at the challenge. I shrugged my shoulders, "I, guess, anything within reason. Take as long as you want to answer it."

We waited a few moments and he said we should head back to the others. I refused saying I wanted to stay here and with my new friend, Teresa the Tree. He laughed at me to which I gave a pout in return. He offered his hand to me and I ignored it and him. He wouldn't have that. He crouched down and grabbed me around my waist and I gave a shocked yell. "What the hell are you doing?!" He placed me over his shoulder and began the walk back to the others as if I was as light as a feather.

**Teresa the Tree**

So I put a little bit of Boris love in here. Just felt like it.

So here is something.

**Who do you think Kat should be with? I won't keep track of who puts their vote in and let's see where it goes~!**

Fruity out peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you: MikuNinja0607, In The Forest 7, and KittyCatt1036

**In The Forest 7** (and to answer the errors yes I spelt break wrong. Sorry about that. And for the line "she nearly told you all one of them." I meant all as in the role holders and Alice one of her secrets. Sorry about the confusion. Thank you for making me aware)

**KittyCatt1036 **(yes Teresa the Tree is a great friend. I am glad you like the magical satchel. The satchel will be brought in so many times for so many laughs.)

Jog your Memory: _He placed me over his shoulder and began the walk back to the others as if I was as light as a feather._

The walk, well ride for me, back took a little longer than I thought. I, seriously, never imagined that I would never cover that much ground. I guess that the hare genes must have increased my speed greatly.

"Boris if I am heavy you can put me down. I know I am heavy." I told the cat-man with my arms pushing against his back so I could look at him with a side profile. "No way! You'll run away." The boa wearing man retorted. I sighed, "I promise I won't run away." "Nope~! Not taking any chances with you. Just like Clair said you are clever." My mood immediately deflated at the sound of my fri- . . . my fellow foreigner's name.

Boris seemed to realize his mistake and attempted to make conversation. I just let my arms slump and just hanged over his should, kind of like a corpse. I would occasionally sway slightly over his shoulder. I saw something glint in the distance and I zeroed in on the object. Without my consent my silky, black tail began to sway. "What are-are you doing?" Boris said twitching his nose, apparently my tail has been tickling his nose.

I swiftly pushed against his back flipping over him. I landed with my legs out and one hand on the ground, the other out for balance. I felt the tutu flush down , bouncing slightly from the frills. _'I need to check my satchel for pants. Skirts and dresses are so not my forte. Much too showy and difficult to move in.' _"Have you been able to do that the whole time?!"

I bolted towards the shiny object but not the same way as before. I seemed to glide through the air. I would push forward with my hands and using my legs and feet for speed. I ran just like a cat after its prey. I was getting closer to the shiny, light reflecting object. I could feel it; satisfaction began to fill my being. Boris jumped in front of my person. I stopped running but tumbled, unable to gain my balance, and collided into the punk fashion man.

I hissed at him and tried to get away but he held firmly to my arms. He got up carefully so I wouldn't escape. "I knew you would run away. But how did you do that?" I hissed at him and tried to get closer to the object. "I need to know what it is." "Hmmm?" _'I must have thought out loud again.' _"There is a shiny object. I saw it glinting while you held me. I want to know what it is." Boris seemed to think for a moment. "Where is it?" I turned my body slightly pointing in the direct the light glinted.

Boris held one of my upper arms and walked with me in the direction of the desired object. We walked to the object, avoiding getting hit by tree branches. When we reached it we looked for it but didn't see it. I thought to look up and saw that there was the glinting object hanging in the tree. I gave a slight purr in satisfaction and stopped myself, covering my mouth with my hands while blushing. _'Well, that is embarrassing.'_ I slyly look at Boris from the corner of my eye. He isn't looking at me, maybe he didn't hear.

I stare at the object entranced by the light. I feel Boris shake my shoulder. "What?" I question him. "Aren't you going to get it?" I shake my head no. "Why?" He seemed generally confused. Who wouldn't? Especially after all the fuss I gave to get to it. "I can't climb trees, I don't know how." I told him embarrassed at my lack of knowledge on something everyone seems to know.

I heard him chuckle before I saw him crouch down. I was about to ask he what he was doing before he darted up and latched onto the tree. He climbed up it with ease grabbing the shining object. I jumped down and summersaulted when he reached the ground. I ran up to him as quick as I could.

"Oh my orange are you okay?! Are you hurt?" I heard him chuckle in response to my worrying. I sighed, happy he wasn't hurt. "That was so cool! You have to show me how to do that! Without breaking my neck, of course." Boris agree more than happy to oblige.

He put his hand out and I put my hands out, palms upward, to receive the object. I felt the object, warm from Boris's hands. I was entranced by the object. "So beautiful."

**Shiny tree objects.**

Okay I know its short but I am tired and this was an okay stopping point.

**So what is the object? Take a guess let's see who is right!**

**Who do you think Kat should be with?**

I won't keep track of who puts their vote in

~Fruity out! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you: ** In The Forest, KittyCatt1036, MikuNinja0607

Okay people! I seriously love writing this story! And Clair's owner, MikuNinja0607, has been pestering me so I am going to let you all in on what happened after Kat ran away. Please note that this was a difficult chapter. And because of MikuNinja0607 you all won't find out what Kat and Boris found for another chapter or two. Thank you for your patience.

**Now for the first time ever, Clair's pov:**

'_Oh my God.'_ I stared at the retreating figure of my friend. I felt eyes on me. I just stared forward not quite digesting what just happened. "Oh my God. What did I do?" I whispered out with unguarded lips.

I made a move to go after but was held back. I didn't go to look at who held me back, just kept staring forward. I, somewhat, heard the others talking and saw the feminine-cat man run ahead after my friend. After a few moments I felt the grip on my arm disappear and turned to look at the person who held me back. It was that girl, the one Kat saved. _'Kat . . . I am so sorry.'_

"I . . . can't believe I just did that." "Bunny-onee-chan why did you say those mean things about Kitty-onee-chan?" "I don't know I just get very mean at times. I just don't think strait and become mean." I look down guiltily, out of the corner of my eye, my black stuffed bunny does the same. _'Okay, that's cool but not the right time to think about it.'_

I feel a hand grab mine and drag me to a chair. I feel like crying at the moment and don't try to stop it. I feel someone hug me and I place my head on their shoulder. I just cry until I ran out of tears. I hick up when I say something I remember, "Crying shows strength not weakness." "What?" I heard some of the others question, including the one that was comforting me, the girl, at least I think it was a girl, Kat saved.

I stiffed and rubbed my sleeved arms against my nose. "Kat used to tell me that 'Crying shows strength not weakness.'" I told them while looking at the ground. "Katherine sounds pretty wise." It was that girl, "Yeah she was always talking like she was twenty years older than she is! We all called her 'Old Lady' and 'Mom' because of it. She just yelled that she wasn't old. And sorry, what is your name again?"

I saw her sweat drop like an anime character. "Midnight." "Ohhhhh . . . Hi Midnight!" I said with a wave and my little Bunny waved as well. _'Cool.'_ "Oni," I said looking at the black bunny on my shoulder. "Huh?" I heard the twins say. "Oni. It means demon in Japanese. It is also the name of my little friend here!" I said smiling and pointing at the black bunny, now named Oni, on my shoulder.

"And how do you know that my dear?" I heard Blood say. "Oh Kat and I like Japan. We watch there shows and stuff. So Kat and I look up translations and we learned the Japanese word for demon." I say innocently. Oni seemed to perk up hearing the meaning of his name. _'At least I think it's a he.'_

"That's so cool, Bunny-onee-chan!" The blue twin said. "But why were you a meanie to Kitty-onee-chan?" The red twin said. My good mood disappeared and left me all gloomy again.

"I told you I can get mean. When I get really angry or upset. Or even if I try to play along I can get carried away." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Did you do this to her before?" The carrot top asked. I look at him with sad eyes, "Yeah but never this bad. She always forgave me without thinking about it. But I never almost gave a secret away. I was just not thinking about how she felt, or just being rude. She never ran away before. I never . . ." I looked away I can't stand to see their faces right now.

"I never . . . I never seen her look so upset. I've never seen her cry! What scares me is that, is that, she-she" I couldn't finish that sentence. I don't know what scared me most. That I could lose my friend, I could lose her trust. _'I already lost her trust.'_ "She always protected me. Always. She stood up for me, helped me, defended me. She did so much and she never asked for anything from me. I just hurt her . . . bad."

I was shocked when Peter came up to me and put a warm hand on my shoulder. "She seems like she cares too much about you to hold this against you. She, at least, won't hold this against you for too long." He seemed very serious. I hope he is right.

We sat down in silence. I of course sat next to Peter and Midnight sat between me and Nightmare. She was very quiet and that annoyed me. I like chatter boxes with loads of energy she is quiet and calm. I started to eat the pastries that were out. So many cakes I am in heaven. Suddenly, I remember something. "Oh crap." "What?" Peter asked me as everyone looked at me.

I looked at them with a serious expression on my face. "I ate a lot of cake. Now I face the consequences. Tummy ache~." Everyone sweat dropped at that, some chuckled though. I let my head fall onto the shoulder of Peter. "Please just let me borrow your shoulder. Thank you." I closed my eyes and thought, _'I could use the stomach medicine Kat always has on her.'_

"Kat was really worried about you." I opened my eyes but knew the voice was Midnight's. "She shouted in that foreign tongue. Then said, 'I left Clair with the weirdos!' She grabbed me and ran." Midnight said. I didn't see her face but I think she had a bored face. I mean she sounded bored so why wouldn't she look bored. I felt Peter 'humph' insulted at being called a weirdo.

I took a look at the others and saw they seemed a bit insulted at being called a weirdo. "Don't be so upset at being called a weirdo. She calls herself a weirdo and me one too. She says it makes us 'special' but I don't understand her." I sighed sadly I must have really worried her.

"Wait, she was worried about me being alone with a bunch of people, right?" I saw Midnight nod her head yes after a pause. "Well, that pink cat chased after her. And they are alone together with no one else. And Kat isn't in her right mind right now. That pink cat wears pink but is a guy and Kat is a girl. And Kat is part cat now and he is a cat. Should we trust him with her?"

There was a tense pause and I was wondering if I should have kept my mouth shut. I glanced up at Peter and saw him thinking. I glanced at Elliot, he seemed attached to her since she proved him to not be a rabbit, and he seemed to put it all together. I could practically see him put it all together. Cat boy + weak cat girl + alone together = . . . . . His eye started to twitch, funny. He made a move to get up but Midnight spoke.

"Katherine can protect herself. I may not have known her long but I would trust her with my life. She has enough of a right mind to not let anything waver her decisions." I brought my head up, off of Peter's shoulder. Did I just hear him sigh sadly, nah I must have imagined it or maybe someone else said it. "You . . ." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was at a loss of words.

She speaks as if she has known Kat her whole life. She has such faith in Kat that I couldn't yet could understand. She speaks so kindly about her. I guess I just have to have faith in Kat too. That she would be okay and that she would forgive me.

I suddenly see that Midnight's eyes widen greatly. "What? Is there cake icing on my face?" I start rubbing my face wildly. I suddenly feel someone touching me but it was weird. I look up to see Peter holding a black, bunny ear. _'But how . . . ? Ohhhhh it's my ear. And that's why I felt something and didn't recognize it. _ _I wonder when they came out. Ehh it feels nice tough.' _

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and shyness. I could tell Oni was blushing along with me.

"Boris brought Kitty-onee-chan back!" I heard the twins yell happily. "Kat's back?!" I yell feeling a whirlpool of emotions. Nervousness, happiness, relief, and fear. _'Will she accept my apology?' _

**Oni the Stuffed Black Rabbit**

Okay so how was it? MikuNinja0607 do you have any idea how hard it is to get into your/Clair's head?! Seriously, it is scary and hard! Any who~, MikuNinja0607 this was dedicated to you.

I only own Kat. MikuNinja0607 owns Clair, and my other friend owns Midnight. I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice.

Okay questions~

**Will Kat accept Clair's apology?**

**How will Kat react to Clair and/or her apology?**

**Who do you think Kat should be with?**

**What did Kat find? **

(Yep you all get to guess this one again.)

**Where will the foreigners (Kat, Clair, Midnight) choose to live?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you**: In The Forest, MikuNinja0607, KittyCatt1036

Okay since I did a chapter in Clair's pov I decided it is only fair to do one in Midnight's pov. Also this is really hard to do a chapter in someone else's mind so bear with me.

This is dedicated to Midnight's owner.

**Now for the first time ever, Midnight's pov:**

I looked at the figure running away from the scene. Katherine has only been kind to me since I came here, even going as far as to save my life. I thought she was strong; she seemed to radiate kindness and courage. But everyone has their weak points, their weaknesses, I guess this was hers.

'_How can anyone hurt her? How could anyone hurt someone as selfless as she is?'_ I thought to myself. "I don't know." I jumped at the sudden voice of a stranger. I turn quickly, making a backwards round house kick only to be blocked. I looked up to see a man with yellow eyes, blocking my roundhouse, next to a shorter man with an eye patch.

'_A pirate?' _He huffed, "I am not a pirate! What is it with you and the other girl thinking I am a pirate?" _'Did he just read my mind?'_ "Yes I read your mind." _'Hmmm, testing 1, 2, 3. Testing'_ "No need to test it." He said bluntly, he seems to be getting aggravated.

He sighed and looked at me. _'He has pretty silver eyes.' _I saw a light blush cross over his pale cheeks. _'Crap! I forgot he can read minds!' _"I am Nightmare Gottschalk, an incubus and dream demon." My mind crosses over the stories and legends I have read and heard about incubuses and step back from him. "I am not like them! Seriously, a few bad ones and the world put us all in that category. I am a dream demon a subcategory of them. Don't link me with those." I hesitantly step closer to him, he seems to be honest.

"This is my subordinate, Gray Ringmark." I looked at the man who miraculously blocked my kick. "You have quick reflexes." I said in a matter-of-fact manner. He nodded his head yes. _'Talkative much?'_ I thought sarcastically. Nightmare chuckled, he must be amused from my thoughts.

I looked at the girl whose name is Clair. _'Katherine cared about you and you did that to her?'_ I was annoyed don't get me wrong, but she seemed to need a shoulder to cry on. She is Katherine's friend and I doubt Katherine would want her to be a mess. So for Katherine I will deal with her . . . for now.

I walked over to the girl and grabbed her hand and dragged her to a random chair. I saw tears start to uncontrollably leave her eyes. I hug the girl awkwardly, I can't help it I don't tend to show any form of compassion. I felt her place her head on my shoulder and soak my coat with her salt-water tears.

I heard her mumble something into my coat but couldn't make it out. "What?" I, as well as the others, question. She sniffed and rubbed her nose with her sleeves. She hick-uped and looked at the ground before she spoke again, "Kat used to tell me that 'Crying shows strength not weakness.'" _'Wow that isn't bad advice I will have to remember that' _

"Katherine sounds pretty wise." I told her. "Yeah she was always talking like she was twenty years older than she is! We all called her 'Old Lady' and 'Mom' because of it. She just yelled that she wasn't old. And sorry, what is your name again?" _'Wow she makes her sound old not smart. Not cool. And she doesn't bother to remember my name. I told them all my name. Well, I was pretty out of it and they were probably shocked by my not-so-amazing entrance.'_

I think my exasperation showed, "Midnight." "Ohhhhh . . . Hi Midnight!" She waved at me . . . and her stuffed bunny too . . . weird. "Oni." I heard the girl say. _'Huh?'_ I thought confused. "Huh?" I heard the twins say, voicing my thoughts out loud. "Oni. It means demon in Japanese. It is also the name of my little friend here!" She said smiling and pointing at the black bunny, now known as Oni, on her shoulder.

"And how do you know that my dear?" I heard Blood say. _'I was wondering that too.'_ "Oh Kat and I like Japan. We watch there shows and stuff. So Kat and I look up translations and we learned the Japanese word for demon." She said in a too innocent manner.

"That's so cool, Bunny-onee-chan!" The blue clad twin said. "But why were you a meanie to Kitty-onee-chan?" The red eyed twin said. _'Yeah! Why were you mean to her?!' _I thought in an angry manner. Nightmare looked at me hearing my angry thoughts, probably worried I would choke the girl.

"I told you I can get mean. When I get really angry or upset. Or even if I try to play along I can get carried away." I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Did you do this to her before?" The carrot top asked. I look at him with sad eyes, "Yeah but never this bad. She always forgave me without thinking about it. But I never almost gave a secret away. I was just not thinking about how she felt, or just being rude. She never ran away before. I never . . ." _'That is no excuse! Learn to control it!' _She looked down.

"I never . . . I never seen her look so upset. I've never seen her cry! What scares me is that, is that, she-she" She stopped talking and let the sentence trail off. "She always protected me. Always. She stood up for me, helped me, defended me. She did so much and she never asked for anything from me. I just hurt her . . . bad." _'Yeah you did. The look she had on her face. True utter distress and hurt.' _I saw the albino bunny man come up and comfort the girl so I took the chance to get up and walk away from her, before I strangle her for her stupidity. _'He probably just saved her life.'_

I took the seat between Clair and Nightmare. So far I think I like Katherine and Nightmare most. They seem pretty cool. I sat next to Clair because I should at least give her a chance plus Katherine likes her so she can't be half bad. She is just waaayyyyy to energetic. She also never stopped eating the food. _'She is going to have a serious stomach ache I just know it.'_ I thought and heard Nightmare chuckle next to me, I gave him a smile. He isn't a half bad dude once you get past the look and act of a seasick pirate. "Hey! I told you I am not a pirate!" _'Oops he read my mind again.' _

He looked away with a 'humph' and crossed his arms. I gave a giggle, but a manly one I may be a girl but I ain't no sissy!

"Oh crap." I heard the pastry addicted girl say in a somewhat scared tone. "What?" Peter asked her for all of us as we watched on. She looked at us all seriously, like she would tell us the world would end, "I ate a lot of cake. Now I face the consequences. Tummy ache~." I can't believe I thought she would say something serious, I can't believe I really thought that.

"Kat was really worried about you." I told her suddenly. I know I may sound harsh but she needs to know. I continued on, "She shouted in that foreign tongue. Then said, 'I left Clair with the weirdos!' She grabbed me and ran." Nightmare looked some-what insulted at hearing the weirdo part. _'Hey she is a girl that ended up here surrounded by people dressed differently and is told she is in some weird game can you blame her?' _I thought to him. Nightmare seemed to understand but still seemed a little miffed.

She started talking to Peter so I went back to talking with the others. Gray and I found some common ground as well as Ace. We all love weapondry~! _'Ahh weapons so wonderful~ I wonder if Katherine likes weapons? She seemed interested when she gave me mine back and—' My_ thoughts were cut short when Clair spoke up with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Wait, she was worried about me being alone with a bunch of people, right?" I saw Midnight nod her head yes after a pause. "Well, that pink cat chased after her. And they are alone together with no one else. And Kat isn't in her right mind right now. That pink cat wears pink but is a guy and Kat is a girl. And Kat is part cat now and he is a cat. Should we trust him with her?"

'_Oh crap I didn't even think about that when he went after her!'_ I thought in a worried manner. I looked around to see everyone's expressions, trying to read what they thought of the situation. Trying to figure out if I should go after my new-found friend. The other rabbit eared man, with a strange carrot addiction, looked as if he would kill the cat man but everyone else seemed not too concerned.

"Katherine can protect herself. I may not have known her long but I would trust her with my life. She has enough of a right mind to not let anything waver her decisions." This is true I would trust her with my life, she has already proven that to me, and she seems to have her head on right. And the pink obsessed cat looked like he was truly concerned about her. She told me she had gotten here shortly before me but that cat-dude and carrot top rabbit seem attached to her already.

I felt my eyes widen, _'Are those black rabbit ears on her head? She didn't have those on a minute ago. Well that explains the nickname the twins gave her.' _Peter, as I learned his name was, Clair says it often enough, started rubbing her ears gently. _'Hmm looks like someone got attached to her already huh?'_ I thought to Nightmare seeing him look smugly back to me. Clair blushed so badly it was hilarious!

"Boris brought Kitty-onee-chan back!" I heard the twins holler happily to everyone. "Kat's back?!" Clair yelled in a panic. I look in the direction where I could see Boris walking towards us with Katherine. _'Does she have cat ears and tail?' _I saw Nightmare nod his yes to my unspoken question. _'Stupid, but cool, mind-reading powers.' _He chuckled at my expense.

When they got closer I see that Boris had his arm around her. He seemed to be guiding her as she was entranced by the object she held in her hands. When they got close Boris tried to get her attention. "See I told you she—" Clair started but I stopped her with a glare. Clair seemed to get the idea to shut up or I would make her shut up.

When Boris stopped walking Katherine kept walking staring at the object entranced by it. Suddenly she tripped and Boris grabbed her shoulders to steady her. That seemed to get her out of her daze. She shook her head slowly to get her mind strait again. She looked at us all, a bit confused. "Oh we are back." She sounded kind of sad but had attempted to smile.

"Thanks Boris for bringing me back." She told Boris and gave him a hug. _'He is blushing, ohhh I am so going to tease him about this.'_ I thought evilly. I saw her walk to me. "How are you doing so far? Did any of them upset you? Because if they did . . ." She trailed off looking at them all evilly. _'After what happened to her she was still concerned about me? Wow.'_ I thought happily and touched, she cares so much for someone she just met.

"I am fine; they have all been pleasant enough." I told her. I hugged her before the thought even processed through my mind. I felt her stiffen in my arms; she must be as shocked as I. I felt her wrap her arms around me, returning my hug. _'I feel so warm. I feel so comforted and cared for. It is weird but not in a bad way.'_ I thought confused but happy.

"I am happy that you are fine." I told her opening my eyes that I did not realize I had closed. She pulled away from my hug and smiled at me. _'I truly feel loved by her. She truly cares for me even though she hasn't known me for a whole day.'_

She turned around to face the role holders. _'Oh crap. Something big is about to happen.'_

(Okay now before you go on I need to change the Point of view for a while. Back to Kat's pov.)

**Kat's pov:**

I turned away from my new friend who I already love. She is like the sister I always wanted. I felt my heart sting in my chest. I grip my chest trying to push the hurt away. I took a deep breath and faced the role holders.

"I saw something when Boris tried to bring me back the first time. I got away from him and he followed me and we found something interesting." I open my palm to show the shiny object. The others stared at the object.

"A . . . key?" Elliot, my dear hare, stated in a confused manner. "Yes but this isn't your typical key." I told them staring at the shiny key. _'Shiny . . .'_ I quickly brought my head up so I wouldn't get entranced again. "What do you mean Kitty-onee-chan?" "This is a skeleton key. A skeleton key is a type of key that is very unique and usuful."

I got confused glances from the others or blank/bored glances from others. "Let me guess, 'Kat be a dear and explain for we are all confused and need your superior brain to explain.'" I gave a sigh before beginning my dictionary like explanation.

"A skeleton key is also known as a passing key. It has been altered and tampered with so it can bypass the wards, or keys, placed in a warded lock. The term 'skeleton key' is more known because it can open any lock, no matter the type. It is referring to the skeletal structure which can get past any and all locks."

I got looks from everyone in front of me. "What? A girl can read up on interests." I looked away from them with crossed arms. "You, young miss, have an interest in 'skeleton keys.'" I heard that stupid, smug Blood say. "Yes I do, old man, I found them interesting. And before you question me further. I read anything I can. Any book, pamphlet, flyer, and poster. The only thing I don't read is magazines I find them extremely boring."

"Anything?" I heard Ace question me. "Okay . . . how about, when was the saxophone invented?" I smirked, _'Ohhh he wants to make a competition out of this. Bring it on pretty boy.'_

"The saxophone, also known as the sax, is conical-bore woodwind musical instrument. This single-reed instrument was invented by the Belgian instrument maker Adolphe Sax in 1846." I looked at him with sparkling eyes. _'I love challenges.'_ "Anyone else want to test me?"

"When was the carrot cake invented?" This got moans from the group. Elliot looked confused by everyone sounding upset. "Typical Elliot to ask about carrot cake but there is no—" I cut off the annoying Mafioso by speaking.

"carrots have been used in sweet cakes since the medieval time period. During the medieval time sweeteners were scare and extremely expensive. But, carrots happen to contain more sugar than any other vegetable with the exception of the sugar beet. They were also easier to get and were used to make sweet deserts because of this. The origins of the carrot cake are unknown. The popularity of carrot cake was greatly revived in Great Britain, also known as England. This was because of world war II rationing. Carrot cakes first became available in restaurants and cafeterias in the United States in the early 1960s and were at first a novelty item. But, thankfully, so many people liked them that they became a common dessert. It was found out that in the 1970s that the carrot cake was one of the top five desserts. It is also the favorite cake in the United Kingdom."

Everyone stared at me in shock and Elliot looked the most shocked. I noticed Elliot blushing, _'Does he have a fever?'_ I suddenly was pulled into a hug by the questioner. I just was frozen by the affection. "Uhhh," was all I could say. "How did you know that?" I was not sure who questioned me.

"Elliot could you please put me down so I can answer that question?" Elliot frowned but gently put my back on my feet. I smoothed out my now rumpled clothing and spoke. "One, I told you I read everything, and I mean everything. Two, I love carrot cake. It is one of my favorite desserts. Three, it has a special meaning to me that I won't share just yet." When I said the second reason I was pulled into a hug. I sighed but relented and let the man hug me. Who am I to judge? I am also a hugger so I am not going to be a hypocrite.

"You know, Elliot, I don't think I ever met someone who hugs people more than me before?" I told him, looking up at him with humored eyes. I gave a light giggle at his pink face. "Chicky-bunny" One twin started. "He is not a bunny!" "I am not a rabbit!" We both yelled at the same time yet again. _'Ugh, I think this is going to be a regular occurance.'_ I saw Nightmare laugh. "Doesn't hug anyone but Onee-chan and you." The other twin ended with an upset pout.

'_He doesn't hug anyone but me and Alice? Wow, don't I feel special.' _I looked up at Elliot who was bright red and looked down at me embarrassed and loosening his grip to let me go. "Really? I must be special. Thank you Elliot! That makes me so happy to be an exception. It really mean a lot to me!" I hug him quickly and turn around.

"Now if we can go back to the key." I saw everyone nod their heads as if to tell me that I can continue. "This is pure silver. I can tell, it is the same as my ring." I pointed to the ring on my ring finger, on my right hand. "Why do you have that ring, Pretty Kitty?" The overly cheery knight asked me. "A story for another day, knight." I told him with a do-not-ask me-further glare, once again gaining everyone's attention.

"I think that there was a reason for me to see this key. Boris didn't notice it until I pointed it out to him after I got away. And this is no ordinary key. I felt that this was pulling me to it. Calling out to me. It was so weird."

I held up the key for them all to see. It was slightly dirty but still shiny silver. _'Nothing a littler polishing won't fix.'_ The handle, or bow, made the shape of a heart and was twisted like vines, at the dip was a fully bloomed rose. The blade had the pattern of hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs going down it. The only teeth, as it was a skeleton key, were at the end. It looked like one of those old fashion keys you would see in a museum.

"What do you think it means?" I asked the role holders.

**Skeleton Keys are Awesome**

Okay so how was my first attempt at Midnight's pov. And to Midnight's owner. I am so sorry I didn't get to put in the scenes you wanted yet! They are coming up I just wanted to publish this chapter!

I only own Kat. MikuNinja0607 owns Clair. My other friend owns Midnights. I do not own HnKnA.

**Gasp! Clair didn't apologize yet! Will she apologize? **

**Will Kat accept the long awaited apology?**

**Who will Kat be with?**

**Where will the foreigners (Kat, Clair, Midnight) choose to live?!**

**And what will the role holders say about the key?**

~Fruity out! Peace!

**PS the poll is still up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you: In The Forest, MikuNinja0607, and Sleeping Moon (Actually it was Kat who summarized the history of Carrot Cake. I love Carrot Cake. Also I look forward to more reviews from you. I hope I have new regular. Not many people read this story and even less review.)

Also, **In The Forest**, I realized I forgot to explain the 'roles' thing for my Foreigners when you questioned it in Ch. 4. Sorry. Ummmm their 'role' in the game is foreigners but they have a role in the role. Like with Alice she was the Foreigner but her role in the role was to make them see life as special. To not give up their life or to kill others. Didn't work out to well though they still don't care. Does that make sense?

**Okay big news! I am surprised to say this but this story won the Poll for a special chapter. I am happy though because I love writing this story. I am in the process of creating the special story but here is an update. Enjoy the story!**

**Kat Pov:**

So, the wonder-landers looked at the key I held they seemed to be scrutinizing it, trying to figure out what it meant. I looked at it, held it up close to my eye letting the light from the sun bounce off of it. "It is quite the enigma, no?" I asked them all. "Egg-whatah?" Clair asked me. "Speak English Kat." Clair told me. I sighed, _'Sometimes I wish I forced her to read a dictionary. It would save me so much explaining.' _"It is a puzzling item, right?" "Oooohhhhh. Okay!" She said in a chipper manner with a big smile.

I sighed and rubbed a hand down my face. I then sat down in a chair, looking at the array of teas and pastries laid before me. "Pardon me, Mr. Dupre, but do you have coffee?" He seemed insulted at me asking for tea. "No I do not, only tea is worthy at being served here." "Do not have any in your magic bag?" Boris asked me thinking he got me for once. "Well, Boris, I don't like instant coffee, it is disgusting. I only have coffee beans with me but no coffee maker. It broke last time I carried it with me, and I haven't had any time to fix it." I said the last part with a pout. _'I miss my coffee.'_

His mouth opened, "You actually carried a coffee machine with you?" "Yes. I love my coffee." "Kat seriously loves her coffee. Never, and I mean never, come between her and her coffee. I nearly lost a hand when I went to take the coffee from her one time. And she won't get through one day without it. She—" Clair stopped seeing that I won't look at her or comment at what she was saying. I felt her looking at me and suddenly felt something collide with me.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'mmmmmmmm ssssssooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyyy! I'm sorry! Please talk to me again!" I sighed and unwrapped her arms from around me; with a bit of trouble she seriously has strong hugs! When I finally managed to untangle her arms from holding me I turned around to look at her. She had big watery eyes that seemed to glisten. Her rabbit ears hanging so low on her head that they were behind her was not helping with remaining firm.

I gave another sigh, _'I am sighing a lot since entering here.'_ "Look, Clair, you know I can't hold grudges and what type of mother wouldn't forgive her daughter? Just watch yourself because I was hurt by that. I will forgive but not forget. So—" I never finished my little speech because I was hugged again by the shorter girl. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It won't happen again! I promise!" "Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in your eye?" I said and she nodded eagerly at what I always said when I made promises.

I tried to get out of her hug but couldn't. _'Seriously?! Why is it so hard to get out of her hugs? They got stronger since she came here. How do I—' _I smirked evilly in the direction of the role holders. "Oh? Hey, Clair, I think Peter wants a hug from you." I said and saw Peter's eyes widen. "Really?! Peter~!" Clair quickly let go of me and went to hug a somewhat reluctant White Rabbit.

I chuckled as I moved my arms to get feeling back to them. I looked at the Hatter who seemed somewhat amused at the expense of the rabbit. "Pardon me, Mr. Dupre, but do you have any Rooibo tea?" He looked at me somewhat shocked, _'I shocked the Hatter. Point one for me.' _"You know your teas?" "Of course. Tea has been around for millenniums and can come in handy. Now, could you answer my question?" His eyes narrowed at me, _'Oh? Have I struck a nerve Hatter?'_ "I might have some but it would be a pain to send someone. Do you have anything to offer in return?"

"Hmm since it would be a burden why trouble you? It is fine I should have some on me." I brought my satchel up to the table and dug through. "Herbal, Morning Tea, Mate tea, Black tea, Green tea . . . Where is my-? Oh found it~" I said pulling out a box with the Rooibo tea bags. I looked for a tea pot with water in it, hot or cold it doesn't matter.

I saw Alice lean over to Julius, "She carries everything. It is similar to Ace with his camping supplies, isn't it? I mean I have no idea where he puts it but the bag she has seems so small to carry everything she does." I saw Julius's eyes widen in realization. I have no idea what they are speaking about. I finally found a pot of water and I pour it into a tea cup with the tea bag in it.

I blow on the tea, watching the steam move with my breath, and take a sip of the soothing drink. I look at Clair, happily hugging the other rabbit, and smile. _'She seems to enjoy his presence . . . he doesn't seem to mind either.'_ I turn to see Midnight, happily conversing with Sir Pirate, _'Ahh he winced. I guess he doesn't like the nick name. Deal with it. I dubbed you Sir Pirate so you are, therefore, Sir Pirate.'_, and Mr. Gray. She seemed to like them; good, I want her to have a good time here too.

I saw a carrot cake in front of me and felt my stomach rumble at the sight of the delectable food, it has been a while since I last ate. I saw Elliot's ears twitch hearing my stomach, well that's embarrassing. "Ummm, Elliot could I have a piece of the carrot cake, please, if you don't mind?" Elliot seemed happy that I asked, I saw the twins and Dupre pale and blanch at the sound of carrot cake. I guess they don't like carrot cake, aw well more for me and Elliot.

I got a huge slice of the cake. I took a bite and smiled but gave a slight frown. Elliot looked at me confused, he looked cute confused, his ears lowered in worry as well. "Does it taste bad?" "No . . . it tastes fine. I just can't help but think of my grandmother when it comes to carrot cake. She had a secret recipe for carrot cake. She gave it to me right before she passed away. She used to cook a lot . . . just like me. We were baking buddies. She gave me all her recipes. But the carrot cake recipe was special. She . . . She made it for me on my birthday . . . on every birthday. It was my favorite." I spoke with a sad smile and distant eyes. My fond memories always made me feel detached. I shook my head and quickly took another bite of the cake.

I soon finished the cake while drinking my tea. I then searched my bag for something. I couldn't find it. I put my head in my bag searching through it. "Will she get lost in there? That bag could eat her whole!" "She isn't like you Ace." I heard Julius say, but he sounded uncertain. _'Gee thanks for your faith in me.'_

I found it and gave loud, "Ah-ha!" I came out of the bag with a think of silver polish and an old hanky. "You carry polish too?! It's not even nail polish! Girls carry nail polish not cleaning polish!" I heard Nightmare yell out, exasperated. I stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

I started to clean the key to its shine. Soon enough I could see my reflection in the key. I got entranced in the shiny object quickly. I felt the object tugged out of my hands, "Nooooo! You'll smudge it!" I yelled at the person. "We will not!" I looked to see that the beautiful Queen of Hearts, Vivaldi, was the one to take my precious key. I quickly jumped with agility over the woman like an acrobat, legs together and arms crossed, only uncrossing them to grab the key, landing on the other side in a squat. I quickly started polishing it again to remove any finger prints.

The queen huffed after getting over my rudeness. I took a necklace chain out of my 'magical' satchel and put the key on it, tying it around my neck. "What do you not carry?" I heard Nightmare ask. "Hmmm." I tapped my chin in deep thought. "Well, no I have that. Ummm how about a-no, no I have that too. Oh I got it!" I snapped my fingers. "I don't carry any of you in my bag! There!" I swear I saw them all sweat drop, eh it was an answer.

I just stood up to walk to the incubus, _'Can we consult for a minute? I have some questions and I feel you might be the best to answer them.' _I saw the pirate nod his head in confirmation and stand up. I know the others were looking at us curiously but I ignored it, instead, concentrating on the task at hand.

When we were far enough from hearing range from the others, including the animal attributed Role-holders, I spoke. "Mr. Gottchalk—" "Before you finish that question you don't need to speak so formally to me. Please don't, it makes me feel old, like Mary." I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded my head. "Very well, I would like to know how Clair and Midnight can get home."

Nightmare seemed curious, "What about you? Don't you wish to get home?" I looked away, "Clair and Midnight come first I come last. I could care less about what happens to me. I only have physical possessions at home. My in-home library, my kitchen. Those are the only things that matter to me in my real world. I want to make sure those two are safe before I go anywhere. Clair and Midnight need to be safe and happy." "What about your family and friends? Don't they matter?" He seemed taken aback at my response. "I don't have any. Only Clair." Nightmare went silent.

"So that's why you are so protective of her, she is the only friend you have." Nightmare said with understanding. "No, it isn't the only reason. I am protective over her because she cares about me. She was there for me when I had no one. Yeah, she can mess up, big time. But we are all human, we make mistakes. We are not perfect. I understand that. So in return for that kindness I became her protector. When the day comes for me to die I want to know she will be happy and safe, without me there to bear the brunt of reality."

"You know you scare me with how protective you are over her." _'Ahh he must be getting into my head.'_ I quickly built up the walls around my mind, he is better off not knowing what goes through my head. He frowned at me but let it go. "I am protective over many people. Children and animals more so than adults. Clair is my family, if not by blood than by spirit. And, whether Midnight wants it or not she is my friend now. As I get to know her better I will decide if I will give her the title of family. But either way I will protect her."

I could tell I shocked him. "Now how do we all finish this game? How do we find our roles?" I said looking at him seriously. "Well to leave the game you need to fill up your vile, or fulfill your role. We have to find your vials." "Didn't you all say that we have to drink the 'medicine' in the vial to participate in this game?" Nightmare nodded. "I don't recall drinking any suspicious liquids, nor do I believe Clair had. If I had to bet, I would say neither had Midnight." Nightmare's eyes widened upon realization that I was right.

Then he asked me, "Did you say that the key was calling pout to you?" "Yes, I did. Why do you ask?" I have a bad feeling in my gut. "I believe that key is part of your role in this game. You already accepted your role in this game by accepting the key. You wear it around your neck proudly, your role is sealed. You have no way of leaving this game until you fulfill your role." He told me seriously.

My face became plain; I lost any expression I had worn before. _'Ugg I feel a head ache coming on.'_ "Where do we go from here?" "What do you mean?" "What do we do? Where do we live? How do we survive?" "You play the game. Talk with the people of this world. If you had the vial, by talking to the natives of this world would fill the vial. You can live in one of the lands of this world. And you survive by instincts. Try not to get shot or cut in half."

We turned to walk back when something occurred to me, "If Clair and Midnight haven't found their 'role' in this game yet and haven't drank the medicine can they leave?" Nightmare didn't look at me, favoring looking ahead, "Yes they can leave, if they choose to do so." I saw the table with the role holders coming into eye distance. "Thank you Nightmare for everything. All that you told me helps clarify things. Oh and can I ask a favor?" He glanced at me curiously. "Do you have any idea how these animal appendages can go away without me having to touch or be touched by a role-holder without animal appendages themselves?!"

Nightmare chuckled but touched the top of my hand to make them go away. "Nope~" he sang happily. _'I swear he is like a big kid in a pirate costume.'_ I saw him flinch, "I am not a pirate!" I giggled softly at his expression and reaction. He was loud enough to attract attention from the role-holders at the tea table.

I started walking toward them and Nightmare stomped away behind me. When we reached the table I look at my fellow foreigners, besides Alice. "Did either of you two drink an unknown substance?" I looked back and forth at them. "Nope~ Not yet Kat!" _'She sounded just like Sir Pirate.' _"Hey!" I ignored the insulted pirate. "I am not stupid. I would not drink something that I could suspect to be poisoned." Midnight told me.

"That is good. You both can leave here and go back home then." "What about you, Kat?" Clair asked me cutely, confusion in her eyes. "You didn't drink anything that you didn't know what it was right? I mean, I think that you are smarter than that!" Midnight asked me in a shocked voice. "No I didn't drink anything that I didn't know what it was. But this key," I wrapped my hand around the skeleton key that hung around my neck, "seemed to seal my role here in Wonderland. So, I am trapped here until I fulfill my role. But, you both can leave."

"Imma stayin' here." Clair said with a determined look, it was kind of ruined though by her black rabbit ears and the fact that her arms were wrapped around a certain White Rabbit who seemed used to her by now. "No Clair. You are going back home. You have school and a life there." "No." She said stubbornly. "Yes." I said in a stern, motherly-scolding tone.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Verdammit! Clair you are going home. End of discussion!"

I was shocked at myself. I normally never lost my patience. Let alone curse at Clair. I rarely cursed to begin with. This world is affecting me. I sighed and held my head, the head ache seemed to get worse, "Clair go home. Don't get yourself wrapped up in this land. Twelve year olds wield Viking war axes. Imagine what they have! I couldn't live with myself if you were to get hurt. So, do me a favor and listen to me! Leave." I said the most serious then I have ever been in my life.

I felt Clair scrutinizing me. "I am staying. Life is boring back home. It's fun here. I know you will protect me. I mean you know how to work every weapon there has ever been. You know how to turn paper into a weapon!" "Hey! That guy tried to touch you all I had was the coloring paper they give to kids in restaurants!" "Like I said I know you will protect me. And Peter's here." She hugged the Prime Minister tighter, evoking a blush from him.

'_And the real reason she wants to stay is revealed.'_ I thought monotonously. Nightmare chuckled. _'Stop reading my mind Pirate.' _I heard him chock on his tea. Gray and Midnight started patting his back trying to calm him. I smirked, I can't help it my mind is mine, not to be disturbed or read by others.

"Fine, fine. You can stay but I want to get you something to protect yourself when I am not around and I want to find a way for us to communicate when—" "Oh mein gott! How could I be so stupid!" I dug through my satchel, "And Mary Poppins's bag has returned." I heard Clair comment.

I looked through and found, "Hercules!" I snuggled my iPhone 4s against my cheek. "Huh?" I heard everyone, but Clair question. "Oh my love! How could I have ever forgotten you? I'm soooo sorry. Mommy loves you." I was cooing to my phone. I felt every look at me strangely but paid them no heed. "Hercules love you too Madam Katherine." I just smiled at my beautiful phone.

I saw everyone give noise of surprise. I looked at them with confusion, "What?" Clair sighed, she has to explain, "Kat, here, tinkered with her phone—" "He has a name!" "Hercules. She made it able to respond and do her commands. She also made him call her Madam Katherine." "Why would Kitty-onee-chan do that?" "I have no idea myself." Clair told him. "Humph. You just don't understand the amazingness of technology."

I typed something in my phone and waited. "Eek!" I heard Clair yelp out. Peter seemed concerned but glared at me when I laughed. Clair dug through her pockets in her skirt. _'Huh? Who knew she had aprons in that dress?' _She pulled out a object that had little heart stickers all over a white back. "Maiku!" She kissed the back of the iPod touch and hugged it. "Yeah and you don't understand me with Hercules, huh?" Clair just gave an embarrassed giggle. "Yeah okay. Just shoot me a text when you need me. I am surprised but they seem to have some way for Maiku and Hercules to work. So yay."

I looked at my midnight-colored haired friend. "Do you have a phone? Or an iPod touch?" The girl thought for a second but nodded yes. "Could you take it out? I will give you my number so you can contact me." She nodded yes, took out the said object, and typed in the number I told her.

"Midnight." I said seriously to get the said girl's attention. "I have no right to influence your decisions, but I want to know if you are leaving here or not." Midnight seemed to think seriously for a few moments. She looked at every role holder and foreigner. She looked at Nightmare a moment longer, I am guessing she was thinking something a=that only the two could hear. She looked back at me, "I am staying. This is a new and amazing adventure that I cannot get anywhere else." I smiled at her, "Very well, I look forward to becoming better friends with you. If you need me, which I doubt you will, or if you want to talk you know how to contact me."

"Now where will you be staying?" I don't know who asked that question but I suddenly had that bad feeling in my gut again.

**Long meaningful conversations with Sir Pirate **

Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in your eye – if you get this you are awesome.

Rooibo tea, also known as red tea, is a tea made out of a South African red bush. It is a premium tea that is very healthy. It contains vitamins, minerals, and antioxidants. It promotes digestion, supports your immune system, helps promote healthy skin, teeth, and bones. They are good as hot tea or iced tea.

I do not own Mary Poppins or Heart no Kuni no Alice.

Clair is owned by MikuNinja0607. My other friend owns Midnight. I own Kat. =^-^=

**Where should the foreigners stay?**

**Since this won the poll what would you like in the special chapter?**

**Who do you think Kat should be with? I won't keep track of who puts their vote in and let's see where it goes~!**

**Should Boris answer the riddle soon? Do you know the answer to the riddle?**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you: In The Forest, Sleeping Moon, MikuNinja0607, Lol123, xxXMythisXxx, Guest

**Sleeping Moon: **Oh my Role Holder! You are reading my story! OMO I am sooooo happy. Also I didn't even realize she was like Erin . . . I guess they are similar.

**Lol123: **You review . . . had me laughing for five minutes straight. Alas, I can't stand Blood and Ace. More so Blood than the later.

**xxXMythisXxx: **I was very happy reading your review. Your first sentence made my day so thank you. But, I would like to know, how am I inspiring? I am very honored that you love my story. PS: Boris is one of the three I am routing for the reviewers to want to pick. Clair may or may not end up with Peter but Clair's owner will kill me if I disclose that information. The OCs, or at least one of them, will get along with Alice.

The reason I continue writing these stories is for the readers so for you all who review giving me your opinions on this story I thank you so much.

**Kat Pov: **

I looked around at the role-holder in hopes of finding out who asked the question that caused the aura around us to tense. But, alas, they all looked around at us in the same manner, the same expressions on all their eyed faces.

I turned to look at Clair and Midnight, both of whom I would defend with my life. Even though I have known Clair significantly longer, I will admit that I care for Midnight just the same. I sighed, I don't know why; I just am being stressed so much in this place. "Dibs on the castle~!" I heard Clair holler . . . right in my ear. "Clair. No need to yell in my ear. If I go deaf the blame is on you . . . on second thought then I wouldn't have to hear your sugar high rambles. Carry on." I did that hand movement that is a shooing motion with one hand. "Hey!"

I giggled at her delayed reaction, which honestly made the role-holders look at me with shock. _'What? I'm a girl. I can be serious and I can be silly.'_ "You sure about that?" I heard the cheeky pirate say. _'Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for you.'_ "Hey! I am not a pirate!"

I gave the man-who-denies-he-is-a-pirate a small smile. Even though I won't admit it yet, I find him to make me calmer. I think it is because of the silly and easy-going air around him. Then I remember and finally process what Clair said. "Wait! What do you mean 'Dibs on the castle'?!" "I mean 'Dibs on the castle' Gosh Kat, and I thought you were the smart one?" Was her oh-so-sweet response.

I pinch the spot between my eyes and take a calming breath. "You want to live in a castle with a creepy knight, an intimidating queen, and a rabbit. . . . Now it makes sense." I said realizing it is all because of that bunny. _'Why did I befriend a girl obsessed with rabbits?' _"I don't know." The dream demon replied to my thoughts with a shrug of his shoulders. "Read my private thoughts again and you will regret it."

I looked at Midnight, "And where will you be staying, my friend?" She stayed quiet while thinking. "Where are ya stayin'?" She asked me with curiosity. "I asked you first." I stated with a friendly, playful smile. "Well I would prefer to stay with you but I guess I will stay with those two." She pointed to the incubus and golden eyed man. I shot my eyes toward the two. I saw the incubus look thrilled and shocked at the same time. I laughed at his expression earning a glare from the man . . . I mean pirate. Another glare was directed to me. The tattooed man, beside the dream demon, looked equally shocked.

I was quite happy to see the two being comfortable here in this foreign land but I have a feeling we haven't seen Wonderland's true colors. I am not going to lie; I saw the role-holders glaring at one another. It isn't as peaceful as they make it out to be in this setting.

"Are you going to live here, Kitty-onee-chan?" The twins said, successfully taking me out of my thoughts. "Hmm? No." I responded, still somewhat enraptured in my thoughts. "What about the castle~?" The smiling knave offered, as if he honestly thought I would say yes. "Oh hölle nein." I spoke with slight spite. _'Living in the same building as him? I would sooner risk going a day without my dear satchel.'_

"Really?!" Nightmare gawked out as if he didn't believe me. "Stop reading my thoughts!" "What does that mean?" I looked and saw that everyone is looking at me. I have no idea who asked me that. "Oh hölle nein. It means 'Oh hell no.' It also means," I looked at the ever-smiling knight, "I will never live in the same building as you." I finished that with a glare directed perfectly at the red-clad knight. "Awwww~ That's mean, Pretty Kitty." "Don't call me that!"

I heard an annoyed sigh, "I know I asked this before, only to get no answer in return, but what is that language you are speaking?" I saw that it was Nightmare's assistant asking me this. "Oh? I apologize, Mr. Ringmark, for not answering you before. I must have not heard you question it. I am German so I slip into German occasionally. More often than not, I will only speak German when I am upset or angry." He finally looks like he understands.

I heard Clair give a giggle-like-snort, "Yeah, most of the time she is just cursing in German." I blushed, _'I absolutely hate cursing. I only slip occasionally when I am angry and at least the children around won't understand me. Plus I am a teen/young adult, I didn't curse once until I turned sixteen. You make it sound as if I have a truckers or sailors mouth!' _I thought angrily to myself only to realize that the nosey pirate could read my mind. _'Scheiße'_ "Oooooo we wanna hear Kitty-onee-chan say a bad word!" I heard the twins say eagerly, and then looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Nein." I respond. "What does it mean?" They seem eager to hear the translation. While the adult role-holders seemed shocked that I would say a bad word to a child. _'Dummkopfs' _"No" I responded to which they deflated. They looked pleadingly up at me again, with clashing ruby and sapphire eyes, with the cutest puppy dog eyes one will ever see. "Pwease~" ". . . denied." I stated bluntly.

I turned around to go speak to the clockmaker, figuring that he is most likely the sanest resident of this strange land. I saw the knave go up to the Bloody Twins but thought nothing of it.

As soon as I sat down, Julius looked at me strangely. "Pardon me. I was wondering if I could sit here." He just closed his eyes and nodded his head once before looking at his tea cup distastefully. I noticed this and quirked a chocolate eyebrow at him. "I will take a guess and say that you dislike tea?" He nodded his head yes. "Do you like coffee?" I asked eagerly, in hopes that there is another coffee-addict, much like myself. He sighed but humored me with an answer, and it being yes of course. I took a bite of the carrot cake I had placed in front of me by a considerate hare.

"If you would like, since my coffee machine broke," I started before making a weeping face at the memory of my beloved coffee machine breaking. _'May she rest in peace.'_ "I you can try 'Mate Tea.' It is a type of tea that coffee lovers like because it tastes very similar to coffee." He looked at me with an are-you-for-real face. I gave a slight pout, "What? When my dear Cameron, my coffee machine, broke I needed to find something to replace my addiction to coffee for when I am not home. So, I got Mate Tea, tastes like coffee and all I need is water. But it isn't the same amazing taste that coffee has." I mumbled the last part. I gave a sigh and opened my dear satchel and started digging and sorting through it.

"Hmmm . . . grappling hook . . . blow up minion . . . clarinet . . . found it~!" I brought myself out of my bag with a smile on my face. I saw everyone staring at me. ". . . Blow up minion?" I saw Vivaldi mouth at the perplexity of the idea of blowing a minion up. _'Haven't any of them seen Despicable me?'_ "You still carry a grappling hook?" I heard Clair ask me. "Yes. Yes I do. You never know when you might need one." "Are you planning on robbing a bank?" I took on a bored face, "No, Clair, I am not." I handed a packet of the tea to Julius. "Just try it. I promise it is better than," I closed my eyes and sniffed the air, "Black Tea."

"Kat! Be—" I didn't hear the rest of the warning as. I felt a strong, stinging pain shoot through my body from my head down to the tips of my toes. "OWWWWWWW!" I screamed out. I felt the pain increase and the source of the pain continued to abuse the sensitive ears I was given upon entering this land. "Verdammt! Aufhören! Ich werde dich töten! Arschloch! Verdammit! Verdammit! Aufhören!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I felt the pain increase and it began to burn. "B-Bitte. STOP!" I muttered and then screamed in agony.

The culprit finally released my ears, my head slumped forward. "And that is how you get her to curse!" I heard the knight proudly proclaim his feat to, who I supposed was, the twins.

I started to cry. The pain was unbearable! My ears burned and throbbed, I could feel strong pin pricks of pain shoot throughout my skull at the speed of light. I went to touch my war in hopes to ease the pain by gently rubbing them. The second the pad of my finger touched the sensitive cartilage I screamed again. It hurt so much! I felt as if someone through a brick with nails embedded in it on my ear. My cries turned to soft wails, trying to hide the fact of myself crying and being in pain.

I got up with my head facing down and my ears limp. I turned around and faced the direction of the knight. I saw his boots in my vision and acted before thinking. I punched him in the nose to hear a satisfying crack beneath my knuckles. I quickly used my hand that threw the punch to grab his shoulder and pull him down to knee him painfully in the gut. I placed my foot behind a leg and used his weight as leverage against him, successfully flipping him to land on his cranium. I then pushed the heel of my foot where it hurts most on a man. And, for a final blow, got quickly to one knee and punched him in his already, most likely, broken nose.

I got up, not seeing his reaction and faced the wide eyed role-holders. I still had tears in my eyes, crying silently, and spoke, "I will not be abused again. Let me make that clear. And I don't plan on living with any of you. I will rent a house I will not depend on any of you. Owwwww" I whined at the end, my ears still burning. I went to touch my ear again, stupidly, and hissed in pain.

"Hey brother! The knight didn't get up yet." "I know brother! Kitty-onee-san . . ." I cut out the rest of the conversation between the two twins instead favoring the idea of searching my bag for my first aid kit.

"What do you mean you are going to rent a house?" I got my head out of the bag to see Boris staring at me, as well as the others. I winced in pain again. "I mean exactly that. I will rent a house in the town or village, somewhere neutral. Since, it is obvious there are tensions here and I want Midnight and Clair to visit me. Midnight may have chosen somewhere neutral but if I befriend someone of the Amusement Park or Hatter Mansion I don't want them to be at Clair's neck." Boris gave me an unreadable look in return for my answer.

I turned to look at Elliot, the motion making me wince in pain at the needles shooting though my head. "E-Elliot is it possible that the Dummkopf dislocated my ears or something? Because, this hurts like a butter knife through the head." Clair snickered at this getting my reference while the others were beyond confused. **(If you get the reference let me know and you are awesome!)**

"Maybe. He looked like he was ready to rip them out. But you are a girl and a foreigner on top of that." My eyes narrowed, and not because of pain this time. "Oh crap." I heard Clair mutter with my, although damaged, ears. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I said with an acidic tone. Elliot got quiet at my tone. "Humph thought so." I chose to look away from the not-rabbit and talked to Julius about clocks.

Since he was a clockmaker, I revealed to him about my adoration for the numbered machines. I showed him my pocket watch and some watches I had. Apparently, it is weird for a girl to have a fetish for the things and he questioned me as to why. "I just love them. I find them soothing and relaxing. The steady ticking of a clock calms me. I listen to its reliable rhythm at night when I try to go to sleep. I just have a strange affinity for them. It is kind of difficult to explain." He was silent after that and seemed to be in deep thought, so I left him be.

I spent the rest of the time talking to Boris and Gowland. I like them a lot. Gowland decided to play me a song and everyone jumped to stop him, but was too late. Clair dug her head into Pete'rs shoulder, _'I swear those two are inseperable!', _and covered her ears. Midnight covered her ears and banged her head into the table.

I just sat still and smiled. He was terribly off key and my highly sensitive ears weren't too accepting of it. But, I love music but it is the emotion and meaning that truly matters in music. So, I saw how much he loved playing and the fact that he was playing me a song to welcome me meant so much to me that I dealt with the discomfort and enjoyed the violin solo.

When he stopped, I clapped my hands in appreciation, with a huge smile, but refrained from requesting an encore. "Thank you, Mr. Gowland! That was surely one of a kind!" I praised him, keeping honest so as to not lie. He gleamed while the others looked at me shocked.

"Why . . . How . . . This makes no sense!" Boris yelled while having his hands on the side of his head. I looked at him confused, my head tilted to the side. My hare ears moved and I winced in pain. "Oooowwww." I softly moan out. Nightmare looks at me with narrowed silver eyes. He elbows Midnight in her side and somehow gets her to look at me. I see her dark chocolate eyes narrow in my direction. _'Are they having a mental conversation? Oh no, don't tell me she can read minds too?! Think chocolate bunnies, no flying mint bunny!'_

I saw her walking towards me and froze. She looked me right in the eyes, our clashing eye colors staring the other down. "Yo! Bunny boy! Come 'ere! That means you, you carrot obsessed rabbit man!" "I am not a rabbit!" He yelled at her but nonetheless came over. "He isn't a rabbit." I muttered lowly under my breath, not sure if anyone heard.

"What?" He asked in a bored manner when he reached us. "I ain't good with animal body parts. So I don' know if hers is broken or not. I figured you would know." Elliot looked at me and at the ears that lay limp on my head. He barely dusted a finger over the bottom of the ear, where it meets my head, before I flinched and hissed in protest. He sighed and looked at me worriedly, "I will call a doctor."

**Midnight POV:**

I watched the species-denying rabbit tell a faceless woman to 'fetch the doctor.' _'What is she a dog or something? Who says 'fetch' anymore?'_ I looked back at the maternal woman who is in pain. "Why didn' ya say ya were in pain?" I asked her, honestly curious. She looked away from me guiltily, "I didn't want to burden anyone. It would have gone away in a little while." "But what if it was serious?! What if your ears are broken what would ya have done?!" _'Is she an idiot or something?! If her ears are broken than it would just get worse!' _Nightmare looked at me concerned with my angry thoughts.

"I would have ignored it, eventually, maybe in a few days – er, time periods; I would have gone to the doctor." I . . . think my eye was twitching. "I know, I know hypocrite." Kathrine said while rolling her eyes. "Yeah, you are." I responded to her. I saw a white coated figure coming over to us. Kathrine looked in the direction and sighed with a frown on her face, "It seems the doctor is here."

Once the doctor took her away it got quiet. "Ace has been quiet for a while now." I heard the other foreigner say. _'What is her name again? She never introduced herself. Rude. Hmmm, Alcie? No . . . Abigail? Damn it! It started with an 'A.' Alice! That is it. Victory!'_ I thought to myself. My eyes narrowed when I fully processed what she said. Everyone looked in the general direction of where the knight last was.

And there he was, right where he was left. "Wow. He still hasn't left that spot. That must be a new record for him staying in one place for such a long period of time." I heard the navy haired, clock maker say with monotone shock. He was curled up with his head resting on his folded hands, using them as a pillow. Snoring away, to pleasant dreams, unaware of the glares piercing him like a sword.

Eventually, we all sat around the large tea table again, waiting for the girl to return. I noticed that Elliot and Boris were constantly looking back in the direction of the large mansion, I even saw the ever serious clock maker sneak a glance or two in that direction as well. So, I used the time wisely to get to know the others. Blood and I had a pleasant conversation about teas from around the world and the amazing weapon called a machine gun. I talked to the queen and we spoke about the little things, not much in common but she seems like a pretty cool gal. But then, I spoke with Clair.

We talked and I noticed that she, although still hugging that white rabbit, was pretty concerned about her friend. She and I just talked so we could get to know each other and she isn't half bad once you get past her hyperness and rabbit obsession.

We waited for what seemed like hours on end. I was starting to get agitated and was tapping the table with my fingers in a nervous matter, though I looked calm and bored inside I was panicking. _'Should it take this long for a doctor to check her out?'_ "You're right." I looked in the direction of the wide eyed incubus. All the role-holders we now looking in the direction of the dream demon. "What?" Alice, yeah I still remember her name, questioned. "Midnight is right; it shouldn't take this long for a checkup. Something is wrong." Nightmare said with a serious and concentrated face. _'He isn't that bad looking when he gets serious. Nice to know he isn't a crybaby pirate. He didn't respond. Crap, this is a serious matter.' _

All the role holders went serious. Staring at us. Unwavering gazes fixated upon the two of us. Suddenly, Elliot and Boris bolted in the direction of the mansion. I looked around and even Julius, the emotionless and in control clockmaker looked worried, like he wanted to run to check on the girl. The rest of us followed after and a slight run . . . well besides Blood and the knave who was still asleep. His snoring never missed a beat.

We get to the hallway that had her room and hear yelling. Two voices belonged to the half-animal people and the other was unfamiliar. We ran and saw something that made me want to laugh at the scene or sigh in relief.

There was Kathrine, lying on the bed, pasted out with big bulky bandages holding her hair ears up to heal properly. The bandages also were so secure that her poofy ringlets were basically fighting against the bandages. Her hair looked so wild it made me want to laugh. That aaaaannnnnnddddddd perhaps the fact that the faceless slender man wanna be was being held upside down by his toes by a possessive bunny and a gun held to his temple by an equally possessive cat. _'Haha funny.'_

"You find this funny?" I looked at Nightmare. "Yup!" I answered him happily, chuckling at the scene again. "Are you sure that you aren't secretly a member of this world with eyes?" He honestly seemed unsure that I was a foreigner. "Foreigners have hearts right?" I questioned to make sure. "Right . . . ?" He hesitantly answered. I grabbed his hand and gently held it above my heart. I let go and it took him a moment to take his hand back. "Proven?" I questioned. "P-Proven." He stuttered back the affirmative with a pink face.

**Julius pov (yeah I know another change?! And finally a role-holder pov!):**

I watched everything play out before me. I won't admit it out loud but I was concerned for the new foreigner. Don't get me wrong. I don't hold romantic emotions for the girl but I wouldn't wish harm on her. Who could? But then it dawned on me. She is a foreigner which means I will develop feeling for her no matter how hard I fight it. It is the rules and the rules must be obeyed.

I gave a sigh of exasperation. The chaos in this single area is a bit overwhelming. _'This is why I hate leaving my tower.'_ I looked at the soon to be my next clock-patient, at least judging by the gun at his head, and was debating attempting to stop the trigger-happy role-holders. _'No, they will shoot him anyway. Life has no meaning here anyway.'_

I then turned to look at the injured foreigner. From the looks of the bandages, Ace must have really hurt her. They seem to be a step down from a cast, unless she can't have a cast on her head for some reason or another.

I take the opportunity to look at the foreigner. I will admit she is . . . pretty in a way. Her dark brown hair seems unnaturally curly. _'I wonder if it is natural?' _Taking a good look I see that she has two thin white lines on her lips, one on each lip. I noticed some other things. Like how she breathed even, steady breaths, the only movement she made was her chest rising and falling.

Suddenly, I felt a slap on my back. I stumbled forwards a bit but gained my balance. "Awwww Julius! Having no-no thoughts about the foreigner? I want in!" I tsked at the knight that smiled cheekily. "I am not you Ace. Don't confuse my thoughts with yours." Was my calm and annoyed reply.

I suddenly heard a moan in the direction of the foreigner. We all turn in the direction of the said foreigner, even the cat who still had his pistol and the defenseless faceless. The faceless doctor looked too, although with some difficulty since he was upside down and had the barrel of a gun at his head.

She sat up slowly, eyes squeezed shut, and one small hand holding her head. "Verdammit." She muttered lowly and in a pained voice. She suddenly opened her eyes. It lasted for a split second, one would miss it if they didn't pay attention, but I saw it. Her eyes changed from crystal blue, to a sea green, to clover green, settling on her normal blue-gray-green eyes. I almost thought I imagined it . . . almost.

She turned her head to look at the hare and the cat ready to kill the doctor at hearing her pain.

I guess I will have to wait to see her eyes again. I felt the knave poking my side for my attention. _'Stupid knight.'_

**Kat pov: **

I turn to see the two idiotic half-animal, half-human creatures torturing the doctor. I stared for a few seconds processing what was happening before me and felt my head ache get increasingly worse. I carefully got up, knowing from where the pain is in my head that it is a migraine do I have to be very careful.

I walked unsteadily to the two troublesome boys and placed a hand on each shoulder, although I had a hard time doing so to Elliot with him being so tall. _'He has to be over six foot! He is so much taller than me and I am not short either.'_

"Will you two quit it? Please?" I whispered out, wincing when I felt my hare ear attempt to lower but being stopped by something on my head. _'Huh? What is that?'_ "I wouldn't touch that." Nightmare told me after reading my mind. I gave a small glare in his direction for reading my mind but listened to what he advised me to do. I looked back at the two weirdos I call my friends. "Put the faceless down." I then noticed the gun at the man's head. I glared at Boris and he flinched. I noticed the faceless seemed relieved at noticing my expression. I heard Alice say something about another foreigner hating guns.

"Boris . . ." He gulped and then I continued, "Is that a Heckler & Koch MK23?" "Yes." He said slowly and hesitantly. I broke into a big smile hearing this. "Really?! That is a German pistol! Can I see it?" He seemed shocked as did everyone else. Alice mumbled about no one being sane here, even the new foreigners. _'Boo you, girl. I like guns deal with it.' _The doctor seemed to be crying now about his 'last hope of living.' He handed the gun over to me and he seemed a bit possessive and watched my every move with a careful eye.

It was slightly heavy in my hands, with me being used to a different type of pistol and all. I ran my finger over the barrel and the metal was cold against the tips of my fingers, contrasting to the warmth on the handle. I, unconsciously, started to recite what I knew about it.

"Mk 23 Mod 0, Mark 23. Match grade semi-automatic pistol. A laser aiming module and suppressor. Adopted by the United States Special Operations Command for special operations units in the 1990s. Chamber .45 ACP cartridge. Developed by Heckler & Koch and was even selected over Colt OHWS through United States Special Operations Command's Offensive Handgun Weapon System program. Is an offensive handgun. Made in Germany, designed in 1990s. Muzzle velocity 260 m/s. Weight 1.2 kg when empty, 1.47 kg when loaded, 2.29 kg when loaded and with suppressor and LAM. 245 mm in length without a suppressor, 421 mm with suppressor. Barrel length 150 mm." I stopped myself when I realized I was talking . . . out loud . . . in a room filled with people.

I gulped and felt myself flush with embarrassment. _'I hate when I do that!'_ I nervously hand the gun back to the open-mouthed Cheshire cat. "Ummm . . ." I trail off nervously. I glanced around and saw the others with similar expressions. Midnight seemed ecstatic while Alice looked horrified. "Kat~ They would have found out eventually." Clair said with a smile. I glared at her. "Just sayin'" She said with her hands up in a defensive position.

"Found out what, exactly, Young Lady?" I heard the smug hatter purr to friend. "Well Ka—" She stopped at the sight of my glare and gulped, knowing fairly well what would happen if she finished that sentence.

I felt a tug on each arm, I winced feeling a stinging pain in my head. I looked down seeing the twins giving me puppy eyes, level awww. I blinked once, twice, thrice. I look away. _'I am so weak with puppy dog eyes. Must be strong. Resist. Reeeesssssiiiiiisssssttttt! Don't look, Kat, don't look.' _

"Kitty-onii-chan? Why," One twin started. "Do you know lots 'bout guns?" The second twin finished. I ignored the adorable twins in favor of staring at the beautifully plain wall. _'Hmm I could paint a mural on that.'_ "I doubt the Hatter would appreciate that." I suddenly thought of a Jeepers Creepers scene. "Blahh!" I heard someone barf. I turn around to see Nightmare coughing up blood.

I had wide eyes and I ran over to him. Midnight grabbed a trash can while I rubbed his back. Midnight talked to him while I dug through my satchel for something. "Ah ha!" I said as I pulled out a container of tummy medicine. I pulled out a little measuring cup thing that you always get when you buy liquid medication.

Nightmare paled at the sight of the medicine. "Here." I said handing him it. "NO!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Take the medicine." "No! Medicine is yucky! I am fine. This is normal." I had a steely, gray glare on him, my eyes had lost all traces of humor. "You will take the medicine. You barfed up blood that isn't normal. And it tastes like peppermint. Take. It. Now." "No!" Midnight grabbed his jaw and the medicine and forced him to take it. She held his mouth closed and pinched his nose do he couldn't breathe until he swallowed, which he eventually did.

He spluttered a bit and set a glare on us. "Girl power for the win." I said with a victorious smirk and high-fiving Midnight. "I knew there was something I liked about you." I looked at the others and couldn't believe their faces. "What?" "Nightmare took medicine and neither of you are injured or knocked out." Was all Gray told us to explain. I shrugged figured I wouldn't understand for a while.

I stood up and winced at the pain in my head. "Where are you gunna stay Kat?" "Hmm? Oh I am going to go look for a rent house or apartment." "What?!" I look around at the shocked role holders. "What?" I questioned them about their reaction. "You have to pick a territory." I heard one say but I am not sure who said it. I look at them and sigh, "Before I was attacked," I gave a death inducing glare at the red clad knight, "I was going to tell you I am going to look for a job and purchase an apartment or rent a house. I need not to burden any of you."

I look away from them all and instead look down at my satchel. _'Hmm . . .' _I open up my loyal satchel and dig around in it. "Not the satchel again . . ." "Do not diss the satchel." I calmly say in a warning tone voice to whoever voiced their distain. "Where is it?" I voice my thoughts and hear someone mutter under their breath, "How can you find anything in there?" "I heard that. Halt den Mund, Hatter." I heard him question what I was even saying.

"Found it~" I did a little twirl of happiness but regretted it from the migraine I have at the moment. "What is it?" I gave a small squeal of shock from the sudden pink haired man that came out of nowhere and placed his head nonchalantly on my shoulder. I was frozen for a few seconds before I relaxed and released my grip on the art book so he could see what it was. I kept an eye on his face, though, since he had to look down from my shoulder to the book.

I saw, from the angle I was at, his eyes widen. "OH! Are you going to draw something again?" I gave a small happy smile, "Yes. Yes I am." "You draw?" I looked and saw it was Elliot who questioned my hobby. "Yes I do. Quite a lot actually." He hummed in response.

**Midnight pov:**

I watched as Kathrine talked about her hobby. It was quite a nice surprise since I happen to like art too. I decided to observe the room and the people in it. Clair was still basically strangling the white eared man. Dee and Dum were discussing something with devilish smirks on their faces. Blood was watching everything like me, putting his two-cents in occasionally. Gowland was glaring at the hatter. Boris, Elliot, and the navy haired man, whose name I forget at the moment, were discussing something in her art book. Alice and the queen were talking.

"Don't forget us~." I look at the two role-holders I will be temporarily living with. "I didn't forget, I just didn't get to you two yet. "Sure~." The incubus said in a sarcastic manner. I role my eyes and smile, I can't help it, his happiness is contagious. "Good to know." He said in a mock serious way. "Lord Nightmare, we should be getting back to the tower." Gray interrupted.

Everyone went quiet. "Hmm, I guess the time to part is now. Until next time . . ." The hatter said in smooth voice. Everyone was saying their goodbyes until Gowland voiced a question we had all forgotten, "Where ya stayin' sweet pea?" We all turned to look at Kathrine, who muttered "Verdammit. So close." _'Tried to sneak out while we were all distracted. Nice try.' _

She sighed, "I don't know. Hotel perhaps?" "Oh no ya don't. Not while ya healin'!" Gowland said in a slightly scolding way. "Well, what do you expect me to do?" She said with an annoyed pout, hands on her hips and everything. "Stay at the amusement park." He voiced with a proud victorious smile, Boris in the background nodding his head yes rapidly. "Nuh uh! Kitty-onee-chan is staying here with us! Right, Kitty-onee-chan?" The twins spoke out at the same time and were now looking at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes I ever saw. "Nah! Pretty-Kitty is staying with me! Camping!" Of course the knight would join in on this. "Kat is staying with us at the castle! Right, Peter?" _'Don't make the fight worse Clair!' _"She could always stay at the Clock Tower. Right Julius?" Alice added. "Then there is our tower, Clover Tower." Nightmare added joyfully. _'Really adding to this fight too?!'_ "Don't tell me you don't want her to stay with us. I know you do." He said in a I-won-you-lose manner to me. All the role-holders started to bicker and yell at one another.

She shrunk back in what I would guess fear and most likely being overwhelmed. I noticed she stayed like this for a while before she started to shake. "HEY!" I yelled out in annoyance. Everyone got quiet and stared at me. I looked at them with a harsh glare, "Look at her and see how she is! Do you honestly want to glare at me right now for stopping you?" Everyone looked at the pale shaking girl who looked like she was honestly terrified.

She slowly stopped shaking since it got quiet and I saw her face slip into a smile. _'Is she hiding how she feels?'_ "Sorry! I guess my migraine affected me. It was kind of loud." She told us to explain her reaction to the bickering before. _'That makes sense.'_

"I guess I have no choice but to stay in a territory?" All of us were watching her now, wanting to know what territory she chose." She gave a sigh, "I guess I will stay . . ."

_~Time skip to the Clover Tower~_

I decided to explore my new temporary home, I mean I might as well get used to it . . . I am going to be here for a while. I was now walking along the bridges that connect the individual sections of the tower that seemed to be thousands of feet above the ground. I looked out to see the distance and saw that I could see the individual territories with the exception of the clock tower.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I move fast grabbing the nearest knife on my person and go to swipe the neck of the attacker. Mt wrist was grabbed by a pale hand. I look up and saw that it was Nightmare. My glare left my face immediately and my stance relaxed. "I am so sorry, Nightmare. I thought . . ." I apologized nervously. _'I basically just nearly decapitated my landlord. Crap!'_ "No need to worry. I know you just thought I was an attacker. Bad move on my part." He froze in place, like a small animal will when spotted by a hungry predator. "Hide me!" He whisper shouted.

". . . What?" I am questioning his sanity right now. "Grey he is after me! He is trying to make me work!" He spoke the last word with disgust. "Gah! Fallow me!" He grabbed my hand and we went through corridor through corridor. "Where are we going?" "I don't know! I just want to hide!" We, somehow, made it to the roof. I looked over the edge and saw how high up we are, _'Umm maybe I shouldn't look down.'_

I turn around and see Nighmare squeezing into a corner trying to make himself invisible. "That's not going to work." "Shh! He'll hear you." He said with a finger to his lips. _'He must really hate work.'_ "I do, I do hate work." I shook my head at him and went to sit next to him. As soon as I sat down I felt a weight on my shoulder. I look to see Nighmare's head. "What . . . are you doing?" I whispered with curiosity, and dare I say it nervousness.

"I'm tiiiirrrrreeeeedddddd. And you are comfortable." He told me in a voice that went from whining to soft. I couldn't see his face, though, because his hair fell over it. _'Shiny silver hair. I wonder if it's soft?'_ My hand moved on its own accord and I stopped it, hesitating if I should, but I let it move towards the man and ran my fingers through his hair. _'It is soft . . . and smooth.'_ I ran my fingers through his hair until I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I chuckled at this.

Eventually, Gray found us and his expression when he did was hilarious. When I explained what happed he said something along the lines of 'typical' but he brought the tired incubus to his room and let him sleep. No matter how much of a tough, strict worker he is, he is such a softie.

**Clair pov:**

'_Hop, Hop, Hop. I'm a bunny. Hop, Hop, Hop.'_ "I'm on an adventure~!" I was hopping through the castle looking for something interesting. Apparently, Peter had to work and couldn't let me hug him all day. Sad face. So I am just going to have to find something interesting. I mean Kat would say 'Read a book. Learn something.' But come on that's boring!

So here I am on an adventure. Maybe I can . . . no. How about I . . . no. Gah I need to find something to do!

**Hop, Hop, Hop. Adventure!**

Oh hölle nein – Oh hell no.

Scheiße – Shit/Crap

Nein – No

Dummkopfs – idiots/dunderheads

Verdammit – dammit

Aufhören – cease/stop

Ich werde dich töten – I'm going to kill you

Arschloch – ass hole

Bitte – please

Halt den Mund – Shut your mouth

Mate tea is considered the coffee lover's favorite tea. Made from the leaves and twigs of the yerba mate plant. 'My Morning Mate' is a particular favorite of coffee drinkers because it tastes just like coffee.

I love, love, love Displicable Me 1 & 2. I do not own Dispicable Me.

I do not own Flying mint bunny, or anything Hetalia related.

I don't own slender man.

I don't own Heckler & Koch, nor do I own their guns.

I don't own Jeepers Creepers.

_Sorry Midnight's owner! I wanted to update and this was already 14 pages long! I will use all your ideas me promise! Me do, me weary weary do! _

**I have decided that I will do a question and answer session with all the OCs. So send in the questions you have for them! Any question will do, but, remember this is T rated. **

**Also WHERE DID KAT CHOOSE TO STAY?!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Who should Kat be with? **

**Should Boris answer the riddle soon? Do you know the answer to the riddle?**

(Riddle: How is a raven like a writing desk?)


End file.
